


Finding life

by Pkimmey32



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lesbian Sex, Mdlg non sexual age play, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkimmey32/pseuds/Pkimmey32
Summary: Emma suffers from low self-esteem and depression, her and her foster brother has been basically on the road since she turned 18, how will her life change when they have car trouble?.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter cause I don't know if it's good so please let me know what you think and let me know if you want me to continue.
> 
> The character death is someone from the past so don't worry.
> 
> I will reveal the name of the Inn in the next chapter if y'all like this one.
> 
> Here we go....

"Emma. Can you get your nose out of that book please and at least look at the scenery?"August said while looking sideways at her while also keeping an eye on the road.

She looks up for a second with annoyance then looks back down reading, Lilly her chocolate lab puts her head on her shoulders feeling her annoyance. Lilly is Emma's therapy dog since she was 18 years old when August surprised her with Lilly on her 18th birthday two years ago she suffers from low self-esteem and depression (rather it's from her childhood or genetics who knows) and likes to escape the real world with books and doesn't like doing anything cause she feels like what's the point?

August sighs and turn the radio on, he is Emma's foster brother, they been through a lot together going through foster homes to foster homes and sometimes not together but they always and up back at the same homes, August is 3 years older than her and he was there to protect when they were together.

When Emma aged out of the system they decided to move around until they find someplace that feels like home to them and with Emma's depression it's kind of hard to feel home anywhere.

" Oh no no no no, Shit" August cursed when the car started heating up and smoke coming from underneath the hood slowing the car down to a stop in what seems to be in the middle of nowhere.

Emma finally looks up from her book out to the smoking hood " what happened?" She asked

"Well the car is smoking"August said

Emma rolled her eyes " I can see that smartass, I mean why is the car smoking?"

" I don't know Emma, I'm not a mechanic"he puffed out.

" then call one, I'm sure there's one that's close by" she said rolling her eyes again " it's ok Lilly, I'm ok, just a bit of car trouble" she said petting Lilly's head when she hears her whining a bit.

August lets out a sigh when he grabs his phone to see if he can find the nearest shop on Google.

"Where are we anyway"Emma asked.

"Right outside of Hooker Oklahoma" August answered.

Emma stared at him for a minute and wondered if he is messing with her "seriously, there's a town called Hooker?" Emma asked in disbelief.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

" Rubes I'm heading to the store to get Granny some things for breakfast in the morning" Regina said to her best friend/employee.

Regina owns an Inn on the outskirts of town in an open area, fields that is a mile wide it seems out back, pretty peaceful, She often go lay out on the grass and stare up at the sky just taking in the peacefulness.

" when are you going to ride on that Harley with you anyway" Ruby replied with a fake pout.

" I thought you were to scared to ride" Regina replied with a smirk.

" yeah yeah, don't take to long, ya know we are short handed" Ruby demanded.

" yeah yeah see ya" Regina said on her way out to her bike.

" see ya, and I mean it don't take long" Ruby said as the door to the Inn closed.

Ruby and Regina were best friends since junior high, she and Granny moved away before they started high school but always kept in touch, Regina is family to them no matter how far apart they are and Ruby has always been afraid of motorcycles. Weird since she seems not to be afraid of anything else but I guess everyone is afraid of something.

Ruby and Granny moved back after high school after Regina's sister died to help her out and they helped Regina with her dreams of owning an Inn. They don't mind working for her, actually they love their jobs and the family feel of the place. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Regina just got done at the grocery store and storing the groceries in the side bags of the bike and now she is heading towards the Inn. When she got there she parked her bike in the parking lot, from there you can see the open peaceful field.

Regina gazed up at the open field and can see something in the field and open closer look it was a blond woman laying down legs closed and straight with a sundress with the skirt slightly above the knee spread out on the grass and a dog lying next to her' hot damn!' Regina thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, this one I believe is written better then the first chapter, let me know what you think.

Regina went to the kitchen from the back to give Granny her groceries then after a kiss on the cheek and a thank you from Granny she made her way to the front desk where Ruby is, she seems busy with paperwork so she sneaked up behind and put her hands out to touch her shoulder" BOO".

Regina started laughing as Ruby jumped high out of her chair holding a hand to her chest and screamed" FUCK! Trying to give me a damn heart attack?"Ruby said a little lower but still yelling.

Regina just laughed more then when her laughter dies down she smiles and Ruby smiles back" so who's the blonde cutie laying on the lawn out back?" Regina asked.

Ruby looked at Regina amused, she doesn't show liking to anyone in a romantic way often, to busy with the Inn and driving her bike cause" it's freeing" Regina had told her one time when Ruby had asked her about her love of motorcycles.

"I don't know, well I don't know her name, she came in with this delicious looking man and he did all the talking, she was just reading a book or petting her dog, I don't think there together though" Ruby said and now Regina is looking amused at her best friends obvious crush.

"Of course not that would be beastiality" Regina joked and Ruby looked confused until she caught on.

Ruby hits Regina in the arm laughing "you know what I mean, I don't think her and the guy is a thing" Ruby said when she calmed though her face is red.

Regina grinned "And what makes you think that" Regina asked.

" cause they have separate rooms though its joint rooms it's still separate" Ruby said wondering what they are to each other.

Regina wonders the same thing 'no better way to find out but to talk to the source' Regina thought with a little smirk when she thinks of the blond.

"Oh I almost forgot what's with the dog, I notice that it had a vest on, so I assume it's some kind a service dog?" Regina asked she loves pets she just don't allow them in the Inn unless they are some kind of service dog but she'd probably let it slide for the blonde even if it wasn't a service dog..

" yeah it's a therapy dog they I don't know what for, she seemed fine but like I said she didn't talk either" Ruby said with a shrug. 

Regina nodded absentmindedly, from what1 Ruby said she has thought to what the dog is for. Regina looked up to sign they have inside by the desk that read "Zel's Inn" with a sigh and a sad look on her face while touching an Emerald necklace around her neck.

"Hey what happened, we were just fine until you got quiet and looking sad" Ruby asked concern.

Regina snapped out of her sad thoughts and gave Ruby a reassuring smile " I'm fine really, just got lost in my mind" Regina said not wanting to worry her friend.

" You sure?" Ruby asked with uncertainty.

Regina just smiles more and pats Ruby on the arm " absolutely" Ruby considers her for a few seconds then seemed satisfied but before either one of them say anything they hear a commotion out by one of the side doors.

They both started sprinting to the side entrance to see what's going on, there just on the inside stands the blonde who was the star of there conversation clutching her dogs leash tightly looking like she is about to cry and standing in front of her is the maid to the Inn yelling at her about the dog and Regina saw red, she marched over there got in front of her crush? And glared at the maid, that shut her up.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Regina yelled and the maid looked scared, good!

"Um w w well t this girl c came in h here with a d dog" tink the maid stuttered out with her head down, to tell you the truth she had a crush on Regina for a while and when she overheard Regina and and Ruby talking about this girl she got jealous and when she spotted the girl walk in she went of.

Regina fumed, she knew tink had a crush on her and had an inkling on what's going on "Well that doe not make since to me cause you know damn well that there is no pets a load EXCEPT service dogs, do you see this vest on this dog?" Tink nods "yes you do now you are off duty as of right now and you better be in my office in 10 minutes" Regina said and watched her walk away.

Regina turned to the other blond while Ruby walked with Tink to make sure she does as she was told 'who changes their name to a fairy's name anyway' Regina just shakes her head to gain her thoughts as she looks at the blonde with tear straining her cheeks while her dog nozzles against her legs whimpering, it's just so heartbreaking now she has to do damage control.

Regina stands in front of her seeking her eyes that she now know is a beautiful green color and the blonde is even more beautiful up close even with tear stained cheeks 'oh god help me' she took a deep breath and lightly put her hand on the blonds arm.

"Hey" she said softly with kind eyes, eyes that Emma can get lost in even in this state of mind " it's ok, your ok and I am deeply sorry for what just happened, you are more than welcome with your dog, is it a boy or girl?" Regina asked partly cause she wants to know everything about this woman and partly to distract her from what just happened and lighting the mood.

Emma just stare awestruck on how beautiful her saviour was her beautiful eyes and short above the shoulder curly dark almost black hair and her voice….GOD. Emma shook her head a little to snap out of it to answer this beautiful creature.

" g g" she cleared her throat toe stop the stuttering and get the lump out her throat "sorry, girl and I'm sorry if she bothers you" Emma said looking down.

" no not at all, I personally love dogs and you have nothing to be sorry about, now I have 2 questions what's her name and can I pet her?" Regina asked she is a beautiful dog and she really does love dogs, 

Emma looked up at her to see if she is genuine and when she sees that she is she nods " yes, she doesn't bite and her name is Lilly" Emma said with a smile, she can't remember that last time she smiled but this beauty is bringing it out of her.

Regina bent down and started rubbing Lilly and couing" aww hey Lilly your such a good girl aren't you? Yes yes you are and maybe you can get your masters name for me too, what do you say?" Regina said the last part and looked up at the blond with a little smirk.

Emma blushed but smiled a little "Emma Emma swan" Emma said sticking her hand out to her saviour.

Regina stood up with a big smile and put her hand in Emma's to shake and God her hands are so soft and warm "Regina Regina Mills"  
She said, she usually don't say her first name twice introducing herself but she wants to see Emma's reaction for play mocking her and the reaction was music to her ears when Emma laughed, actually laugh.

When Emma calmed down she realized she is still holding Regina's hand and also that her hand is sweaty 'so embarrassing' so she reluctantly let go clearing her throat and wiping her hands on her dress and a thought went through her mind she looked at Regina again "so are you the manager here" she asked curiously.

Regina was a little disappointed with the loss of Emma's hand even if it was sweating 'damn what is this woman doing to me' lost in her thoughts she almost didn't hear the question "oh no sorry I should have told you a bit earlier, I'm the owner of Zal's Inn and welcome," she said then had a thought "actually as owner I have a proposal if you'd like to hear me out" Regina asked looking Emma in the eye 'damn her eyes'.

"Um sure, yeah, ok". She said curiously 'smooth swan smooth' Emma almost rolled her eyes at herself.

Regina grinned "great! though I would like to do this over coffee in the morning my treat! cause I have tink waiting on me in my office so how about around 9 tomorrow morning you meet me in the lobby? Oh and wear jeans trust me you'll want to" Regina said and started to back up not wanting to leave this gorgeous blonde but 1 she has to fire tink this was the last straw and 2 she didn't want the to reply, didn't want her to back out so when she backed up she turned heading to the office with a grin on her face.

Emma stood there with Lilly dumbfounded for a few seconds then remember she was crying just a bit ago her eyes widen "Oh God" she said to no one 'I must look terrible with tears on my face and did Regina just asked me to coffee or demanded it… yeah she demanded it which I don't mind at all, what am I gonna wear I mean I know it's not a date but I want to impress her, all I know is I have to wear jeans'.Emma is deep in thought, then remember that she is still standing there.

Emma walks to her room opens her door with a a key card clips the leash off of Lilly collar, she is getting hungry so Lilly must be hungry so she got Lilly's bowls one she put water in then the other she puts food in she is thinking about Regina though she think a woman like Regina would ever be into her who wants a boring depressed nobody that rather have her nose in a book then to live her life?.

She is so lost in thought that she didn't hear the knock on the joint door nor when it open so when August say "hey, you hungry" she jumps and he laughs "damn what got you deep in thought? It's not the girl who gave us our room is it cause I call debs" he said withe a dreamy look on his face.

"Shit August really? And no it's not and I'm not telling but if you gonna call dens on someone ask them out" Emma said a little annoyed.

"Fine I well tomorrow but right now I'm going go eat so I ask again are you hungry? If so let's go" he said a little impatient, he really is hungry, he well find out who has his little sister deep in thought later.

Emma rolled her eyes and and started following him out the door thinking about Regina again and how she is unlovable especially by Regina mills.

Little does she know she has captivated Regina and Regina don't get captivated a so easily so that is saying a whole lot. If only Emma had more confidence she would know what others see in her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like, the next one is the coffee meeting

Regina stands in front of her office collecting herself and to wipe that grin off her face before she enters and when she does she is greeted with Tink sitting in the chair on the other side of her desk with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

When she looked up and sees Regina she speaks "look Reg…" she is cut off by Regina.

"No you listen and listen carefully I don't appreciate you going around and yelling at my guest and making them uncomfortable, this is a friendly place and THAT was not friendly at all" she said with a death glare to Tink.

This is where she she sops being timid, she knows she is fired anyway "oh come Regina your only mad cause I yelled at your crush, what is so special about her any way? Hum she doesn't talk much she is always frowning and if I didn't know better I'd say she is mentally ill, is that what I have to be for you to notice me?" She yells not caring about showing her true colors now.

Regina is fuming, how dare she speak of Emma that way "no Tink you know damn well I was never gonna give you a chance because I don't date people who are cruel and THINKS their better than everyone and about Emma she is no concern to you and no matter what she is, oh and she is a way better human being then you'll ever be, your fired, get out!"

"Oh come on, your gonna fire me for a wimpy girl" Tink gave no shots for people.

"No I'm firing you cause it's your last straw remember those other girls you yelled at cause they where paying me attention? I kept you her cause you needed a job but this, what you did today…. Your a monster and I don't want people like you working here, so leave! Oh and Emma is the strongest woman you'll ever meet! Now go" Regina said with an evil glare.

"Whatever" Tink said and in a quieter voice said "Bitch" as she walks out.

Regina took a few deep breaths to calm herself, she cannot believe tink said all those things about Emma, now she doesn't know Emma but she can tell from the look in her eyes that Emma must have been through a lot of shit and yet still have a kind soul, that to Regina in itself tells Regina how strong this woman is.

Regina can tell the insecurities coming from the blonde and if what she was seeing and was told, she has depression, Regina is not scared off if anything she wants to help the blonde even more, she of all people should know how to deal with these things. 'I just hope I have more time with her and hope that she would stay.. God Regina you just met the girl' she thought to herself with a sigh and bringing her head to her hands.

______________________________________

When Emma and August went down to the lobby heading to Emma remembered something "ash August how are we going to go eat? We don't have the bug" she asked, with everything that happened she wasn't thinking about that part of the "going to eat" trip.

August just grinned "here's the thing when you were out I ran into Ruby and we started talking and I told her about the bug and since it's our first day here I wanted to go to a diner near by and she kinda offered to take us when she is done with work" he offered sheepishly.

"Oh" she said and is a little nervous going to eat with a stranger who August would no doupt be flirting with, before anything else is said they hear foot steps coming their way. 

After making sure tink was in Regina's office Ruby had walked back to the front before she reached it she bumped into August and this is the result of that,

Ruby rounded the corner with a huge grin on her face "ready?" She asked the two people in front of her.

"Yeah, yup" they both said and August the same grin on his face, maybe he would make home here…

They went outside to Ruby's used but well loved red mustang and being big kid he is he yells "Shotgun".they laughed well Emma smiled a bit.

"Don't say that to loud, people might think they are about to get shot" Ruby joked when she looked at August before she unlocked the door when she did look at him he had an odd look for a second before it was gone replaced by his laughter.she decided that that story is for another time.

August moved the seat and let Emma in the back before getting in himself and waited for Ruby to start the car "thank you Ruby, this is very appreciated" August said sincerely.

Ruby blush "you don't have to thank me it's my treat and also I kinda owe your sister here any way so it's a win win win" she said while driving to the diner her grandmother owns, Granny owns this diner but works at the Inn and it suits her, it keeps her busy and happy.

August is now confused and he looked behind him to see a guilty look on her face "sis what happened?are you ok? Is this why you were in deep thought earlier?" August asked concern.

Emma feels frustrated with the 20 questions (ok 3 questions) and on the spot, she doesn't want to talk about it and one look Ruby understood.

"I'm sorry Emma, I didn't know he don't know, do you want me to tell him?" She asked feeling quality.

"Its ok, and yes please I don't want to talk about it" Emma said thankful that Ruby seems to understand, she loves August and she know he is overprotective but then again if you knew the things they went through it might be the right amount of protectiveness, she appreciates how much he cares but it frustrates her sometimes and she doesn't know why, 'maybe it's my stupid depressed brain' she thought to herself.

"Ok we are here, I'll fill you in once we get in and order" she said to August while getting out.

They settled in the booth and order, Ruby told him what happened while Emma had her head down eating past a lump in her throat, hey she was still hungry and she is used to eating uncomfortably, and yes August was beyond pissed.

He doesn't hit women no matter what, he seen to much of that growing up but that maid almost made him want to rip her heart out if she even have one.

After a while he calmed down enough to eat and Ruby even flirted some to lighten the mood, it worked and before long they both flirted in between conversation with Emma.

Emma didn't mind she actually kinda liked Ruby, 'i think I wanna stay here, I feel more alive here then anywhere else I've been' Emma thought with a sigh of content.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning arrived and Emma's alarm went off at 7:30am she knows she has to meet Regina at 9am but Emma likes to be early so she gets up go to her drawer and picked out underwear, blue ripped skinny jeans it has slits across her thighs and the same slits one after the other until it's at her ankles and a red tank top and she chose her blue Jean vest to go with it, she sits them down on the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

When she got done her hair smelled of coconuts and her body smelled of vanilla, interesting combination but smells good nonetheless, she dried off changed and dried her hair then brushed it to make it look decent then put on a little makeup, (she usually don't go through this trouble I mean yesterday her hair was crazy, she didn't have makeup on and she was just. Wearing a simple sundress, Emma thought she looked blah.

When Emma was done she had about 30 minutes left, (she had to shave in the shower because she was wearing ripped jeans and her tank top and vest are gonna show her armpits) so she decides to head down and wait.

______________________________________

Regina got up at 8am, she already had her clothes out so she took a quick shower and when she was done her hair and body smelled of Apple and cinnamon she dried off and dried her hair with a towel and allowed to air dry so she would have her natural curls though it probably wouldn't matter anyway with the helmet she's gonna be wearing.

She got dressed in her grey skinny jeans with ripped knees and a darker grey tank top and a black leather vest, she looked at the time… ok so it wasn't a quick shower. She had to wake up also the shower just felt so good and know she has 10 minutes, so she grabs her things and head out.

______________________________________

Regina walked in the lobby and looks around, she spots Emma sitting in a chair reading a book she looks at her watch, it's 6 til 9. Concerned she walks over to Emma "Hey you waited long?"

Emma startled looked up with wide eyes for a second from the sudden voice "oh um,sorry, no just 10 minutes" she lied not wanting to be too embarrassing or even make Regina feel bad even though Emma is the one that was real early.

Regina isn't convince but decide to change the subject she looked up and down Emma's body admiring Emma's clothes 'damn she's sexy' Regina thought but she raised her eyebrow to Emma"did you spy on me this morning" she smirked and gestured to their similar clothing.

Emma eyes go wide as she blushed bright red "oh no no I would never do that! I swear" Emma said anxiously though in the back of her mind she knows it's a joke, just years being bullied and accused makes her this way.

Regina feels guilty know seeing the anxiety coming from her blond beauty 'wait what, she's not mine...yet'

"Relaxe Emma I was just kidding, I actually like us match a bit, maybe we can do it more often" Regina said with a wink " are you ready to go? Oh and I think we should have breakfast with the coffee since we are missing granny's breakfast, are you ok with that?"

"Um a are you sure, you don't need to get me breakfast to" Emma said nervously while standing up to follow Regina out the door

"Nonsense I insist, here we are" she said as they got to her bike, she pulled 2 helmets out and hand one to and awestruck Emma and she smirked.

"You have a motorcycle wow" she said with childhood glee, she always wanted to ride on the back of a motorcycle ever since she heard how freeing it feels.

Regina Smiled fully at this "yes I do and she's my baby and I love riding her when the weather is warm," she didn't realize how that sounded until she saw how red Emma's face got, she didn't go back on her word though she just smirked but decided to move on "that baby over there" she pointed at the Mercedes across the lot "is for cooler days"

Emma is now confused "why do you have both of them here and not one at your house?" 

Regina looked up at her 'oh right she doesn't know' Regina smiled "I live her at the Inn, it's so peaceful that I prefer to be here, ok put your helmet on and hop behind me" Regina said with a reassuring smile.

Emma complies eagerly, somehow Regina is Emma's spirits up and she is feeling good though she knows she is gonna have her bad moments.

______________________________________

God she is actually holding Regina Mills around the waist, with the wind and the speed and the closeness to Regina Emma's heart is beating fast in an almost painful pace but in a good way, this does feel freeing.

And now they are pulling over "we're here" Regina said taking her helmet off and Emma did the same.

Emma looked up and smiled "what?" Regina asked.

"Oh um August and I came here last night with Ruby" she said getting down from the bike.

Regina raised and eyebrow "0h really? Ruby's going to have to work on her best friend skills" Regina said with a fake scoul, at the confused look on Emma's face she explained while getting off the bike" Ruby is my best friend" she said with a smile.

As they walk to the diner door Emma was still confused "0k, that's cool but not to sound dumb but I still don't get it" Emma said irritated at herself for not understanding.

As they sat down in a booth in the back Regina noticed this and knew that she can't just say never mind and move on, she would have to explain which she is more than happy to do "best friends usually tell each other everything and she is my best friend yet she did not tell me she was going out to eat with anyone yesterday" Regina said with a smile to let her know it isn't a big deal.

"Oh, I get it now" she said with a relieved smile, no one has ever explained to her what their comments or jokes meant and just said never mind and blew it off not to mention her only best friend is her brother so he doesn't tell her everything and vice versa.

Emma is really grateful to see that Regina seems content to explain things to her, how perfect could this beautiful woman be?

Regina just smiled "order whatever you like, oh and even though this isn't IHOP they serve the best sirloin tips and eggs and it comes with hashbrowns, that's what I'm getting" Regina said almost drooling over her favorite breakfast.

"Mmm, that actually sound good" Emma said and just then her stomach growls and she blushes while Regina just laughs.

"Its a good thing your hungry then cause this meal will fill you up" she said with a wink making Emma blush more.

So they order their meal, coffee for Regina and a Dr pepper for Emma though it's morning, she loves that drink , Regina loves it too though she loves her coffee in the morning, she is also cutting on soda to drink more water during the day, stupid addicting soda…

"So Emma, I don't know how long you'll be here but I want to propose something for as long as your here" she said looking up to Emma's green eyes 'so beautiful' 

"Ok, I'm all ears" Emma said with a small smile in thanks to the waiter as she sits our drinks down.

Regina smiles also then turn back to Emma "I do need a maid and I know it wouldn't be permanent but just until I can hire someone else or until you leave I was hoping you would be interested in being the maid and your room would be paid for along with receiving a check for your work" Regina said to Emma who is now gaping like a fish, Regina grins.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a bit short though I think all my chapters are, IV been busy today but I still wanted to get a chapter out so here it is, let me know what you think

Emma has never had anyone offered her jobs like this in fact when she applies for a job and goes for interviews she get rejected because she's not focus enough or she is not what customers need, basically she's too depressed, they didn't care to give her a chance, well… Ingrid did, she didn't just offer like Regina just did but when Emma applied for the job Ingrid gave her a chance.

Ingrid took a liking to Emma, treated her like family the month she stayed there, her and August never stayed in one place for more then 2 months but things may change, that's what Emma wants, she wants to stay and that thought brought her back to the present.

She looks up at Regina with furrowed brow "not that I don't appreciate it cause I do, I really do but why me? I mean you don't even know me" She asked uncertainty.

"Well let's just say you remind me of someone who was dear to me, also I am a real good judge of character so when I looked in your eyes I knew I wanted you to work for me" Regina said with a small smile, truthfully she wanted Emma apart of the team, apart of the family at the Inn but she is not going to tell her that just yet.

"Oh umm, thank you…." They Sat in silence for a few minutes when there breakfast arrived "Umm did that maid get fired?" Emma asked with her head down looking at her food in guilt.

"Yes but Emma you have nothing to feel bad for, there were 2 other guests she yelled at before and she was already on thin ice"Regina said hoping that Emma feels reassured.

Now Emma was curious "why did she yell at them?" 

"Well one of them is my mother's friend Mel and she was staying here for a couple of nights for business so we decided to go out for drinks, Mel Ruby and me, and Tink caught on about the drinks and before we left Tink started yelling at Mel about how she is to old to have drinks with women who are old enough to be her daughters. Regina laughed then continued..

"So Mel stand up to Tinks face and said (I may be old but atleast I go after what i want and respect people's wishes something we can not say about you) and walked out to the car we were leaving in for drinks" Regina finished with a laugh Mel was like a cool aunt to her and to think Tink was jealous....

Emma laughed too "oh I would love to have seen that so! And the other one?" Emma asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh yeah the other woman was Arial and she would always find me in the lobby to flirt with me and Tink saw this and started yelling at her about her being a married woman hitting on the owner of a place she is staying at, long story short her and her husband left that same night" she said not sure how to feel about that, they lost their money but at the same time Regina didn't have to feel uncomfortable with a married woman flirting with her, still Tink was in the wrong.

"Wait! Was she jealous of these women?" Emma asked putting 2 and 2 together and the thought of that actually lifted her up because if Tink went crazy on them because she was jealous then that is probably why tink went off on Emma but what did Emma do? She hadn't met Regina yet and neither has she met Tink until she yelled at her.

Regina sighed "yes she had a crush on me since she started I'd just never gave her a chance, like I said i am a good judge of character" she said with a wink.

"Ok, um I get that but if that's her trigger then why me? I mean we haven't even met yet" Emma asked confused.

Regina blushed "Well she might have heard me Talking to Ruby about you" she said then cleared her through.

" huh, what about?" Emma asked curiously.

"That is for another time hun, now back on topic, do you want to be my temporary maid?" Regina asked hoping it wouldn't be so temporary.

"Oh yeah, yes I'll be your maid" Emma said embarrassed to get off topic like that.

Regina saw this "hey no worries, I'm not complaining about our conversations and for work great! I'll have you meet me in my office after breakfast is served tomorrow morning which breakfast is served at 9am every morning" Regina said with a smile, they fell into a comfortable silence and ate the rest of their breakfast which had cooled of but was still delicious.

______________________________________

Regina just parked the bike in the parking lot with Emma behind her, 'God this feels good having Emma's arms around me' she thinks as she turned the engine off, as they took their helmets off they hear August and he sounds angry and concerned? At the same time.

"Emma get over here right now!" He yelled, 

Emma got off the bike and handed the helmet to a confused Regina and jogged to August "what, why are you yelling" she asked with a frown.

"Why am I yelling? I'm yelling cause I didn't know where you were, I'm yelling cause you didn't tell me where you were going, I'm yelling cause I was worried sick thinking that.." He breaks up his words trying not to cry " thinking he had.." And he stops and started to sob in front of an understanding Emma and a very confused Regina.

Though she is confused that is a story for another day, this scene is heartbreaking so as Emma holds August Regina leads them to a side door then to her office for privacy while Regina went to check on things around the Inn to make sure everything is running smoothly.

After August calmed down he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I know your 20 years old and I'm not you parent, it's just after everything that happened…. I get scared when I don't know where you are."

"I understand that and I'm sorry, I know how you get and I didn't tell you where I was or anything. Are you having nightmares again" she asked, he usually get like this after a nightmare.

August nodded a little and changed the subject "so you and the owner huh?" He asked with a look on his face that said 'please don't push' 

Emma sighed, they well talk about this later then "no she just invited me out to offer a temporary job" she said with a shrug.

"Yeah right, why not just call you to her office to offer the job then?" He asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, do I look like a mind reader" she said with a huge.

He rolled his eyes "your hopeless, you do know your goons tell me about the ride you had on the bike and what you talked about right?" He said with a grin.

"Yeah yeah, where is Lilly anyway" she asked just now noticing she hadn't seen her since she left her room this morning.

August eyes go wide "oh shit, I left her outside"

"You what?" Emma yelled going red in the face...

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like!!!

Emma and August ran outside to look for Lilly, they found her with her paws on a blonde woman's chest while she pets her "lilly, oh god you scared me" Emma said running up to them, bent down and hugged the dog.

"Lilly, I always wanted to name a pet that" the woman said looking at Emma with a smile.

"Oh hi, sorry if she bothered you" Emma said looking up to the older woman in her green eyes for a second, it must be a blond thing to have green eyes like that.

"Oh she was no problem at all, I love pets, I'm actually looking for someone, Regina Mills the owner" she said still smiling.

" oh yeah um she is around here somewhere, she's just going around to make sure everything runs smoothly though she might be back in her office now, do you want me to take you?" She asked politely.

"Oh no thank you, I know where it is, I'll see you around and hopefully Lilly to" she said walking to the building.

"Huh, that was weird" Emma said to herself as August walked up to her.

"What's weird?" He asked cause he didn't see anything weird about their interactions.

"Nothing" she said because she herself can't put a finger on it she just knew it was weird.

August shrugged "ok it's been a crazy long morning, I am going to take a nap" August said heading back to the building with Emma and Lilly beside him.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" she said because it has been a long morning for her though most of it was a dream, 'I wonder what an actual date would be like" Emma thought. Even if she knew it would never happen she can still dream.

______________________________________

Regina just got back from her stroll around the Inn and know she is headed to her office expecting to see Emma and August but to her surprise when she opens the door that's not who she saw.

"Mel what are you doing here? It's been a while" Regina said, it actually been 2 years since she heard of her and sometimes she wonders if it was because of Tink but then she thinks back at how Mel handled her and that thought went out the window so she knows something up with Melly Drake.

Mel looked up and sighed "I have to tell you something and it's the reason I'm here and I need your help" Mel said looking at her pleasingly.

"Yeah ok let me grab a chair" Regina said concerned while grabbing a chair to set next to her then grabbing Mel's hand after she sat down.

"First before you ask , I didn't want to bother your mother on your parents anniversary for what could be another dead end.." She said to start.

To say Regina was confused would be an understatement but she nods nonetheless.

"Ok I have to tell you the story to understand, when you were around 2 years old I met this guy, do you remember David and Mary? They hung out with your mom and I sometimes at the house" Regina nodded, she remembers them.

"Well David had a twin brother James and that is who I began seeing and after a while I moved in with him, at first he treated me like a good men would then he started to change, at first it wasn't noticeable and around that time I found out I was pregnant.." She stopped to take a deep breath, Regina is shocked, she doesn't remember any of this.

"He asked me to get an abortion but I wouldn't, I wanted my baby so he left but the next day he came back being all loving and talking about how he can't wait until the baby would come.. Anway the baby arrived and things were good until a week later, something set him off I don't remember what but he had pushed me down the stairs, I was so in shock I told the doctors I fell, they gave me pain pills for my broken arm.

Those pills makes you tired so when we got home and I took my dose I fell into a deep sleep when I woke up I went to check on my baby" Mel started to sob, she had to regain herself enough to speak again.

Taking a few deep breaths with Regina there rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand she begins again "when I checked on her she was gone.. I I saw James sitting in his recliner and I asked him where she was and he looked at me and smiled he said that he gave her away and we don't have to worry about her to come in between us" she sobs again trying to finish the story "that's when I left and stayed with you guys, you were 5 years old then, your mom and I tried looking for her, orphanage wouldn't give me information, nobody would), I hired a private detective and only got something 2 years ago.

My baby turned 18 2 years ago her files were reachable then, apparently James got a fake signed litter from me giving my rights up and of course he signed papers giving her up as Well and he signed for closed adoption and made sure no one could access her files, I don't know how he did it but he did, the past 2 years I've been trying to track her down, she moves a lot and I believe she is heading here or she is already here" Mel finished with some hope in her voice.  
All this time and Regina never knew Mel had a child, it's a lot to take in and she thinks her daughter is here or on her way 'I wonder who it could be, I don't know if I've even met an orphan' then it dawns on her, Ruby had told her that August is Emma's foster brother, could it be? I mean they do have the same eyes but can it be? 

This week is shaping up to be a hell of a ride and it's only day 2…

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions!

The day started out with breakfast with Emma, a great breakfast too because of the food and the company, Emma just don't know how special she is, then there was August break down which Regina hopes everything is alright with that and the he that was mentioned would not be a problem, then Mel's confession and it is only now 1pm.

"Mel I may or may not know her, who I am thinking of just got here yesterday and she does have your eyes, I don't want to get your hopes up, I can talk to her tomorrow to find out a bit more about her" then she had a thought "Mel what was her name?" Regina asked almost sure what she is gonna hear.

"Oh um Emma, Emma Nolan though her last name probably wouldn't be the same" Regina eyes went wide, 'yep pretty sure it's my Emma'.

"Ok I am pretty sure it may be my E.. Emma umm my new employee Emma" Regina flustered not meaning to add the "my" in that comment.

"Really she is already here? I can't believe it" then she thought on how Regina said my Emma 'is there something going on between Regina and this Emma my possible daughter' Mel thought with a little smile and still a tear stained cheek.

" yeah, Mel I have to warn you that she has been through a lot and since I'm pretty sure your her mother I'm gonna tell you this so you'd know how to approach her I believe she suffers from depression and from what I've seen low self-esteem and if I'm wrong about her being your daughter I trust that you'll still be mindful and treat her respectfully" Regina said seriously, she doesn't want Emma hurt if she can help it.

'Yeah definitely something' Mel thought "of course I will, you do you think I am? Tink?" She saw the look on Regina's face "oh no what did tink do?" She asked with a sigh and a roll of her eyes, if she had to she'll put Tink in her place.

With a sigh, Regina began "Well while ruby and I were talking yesterday Tink overheard us then she cornered Emma at the side entrance and started yelling at Emma about her dog which everyone knows my rules about service dogs, that tramp made her cry and she didn't even feel bad for it, I mean what kind of people does that kind of shit, I mean just move on if your that measurable and she wonders why I won't give her a chance I mean of course I'd rather be with Emma then her, I don't know why she even had to ask" Regina ranted then took a deep breath then she realized what she said and her eyes went wide while her face got red, damn.

Mel feels 2 things angry at Tink and amused at Regina, where to start? "Where is Tink now" is what she decided with.

"Oh I don't know, she isn't my problem anymore, I fired her" she said with pride.

"Good!" Mel then smiled a teasing smile though her heart is still heavy "so you wanna date my possible daughter" she asked and enjoyed watching Regina fidget then she thought of something "wait a dog? A service dog, the one who name is Lilly?" Mel asked just now caught on to the other words to the rant.

Regina looked at her confused " Yeah how do you know the dogs name?" Regina asked.

"Oh my God I saw her, I talked to her, I knew she seemed familiar, oh my God I talked to my daughter, I know she is I just know it, of course I'll still do a DNA test for her but I don't need it, it's her" Mel rambled with new tears now joyful tears.

Regina is still confused but let it go she just held her godmother and let her let her emotions out.

______________________________________

So no one got lunch, Emma and August because they slept through, Regina and Mel because of the confession and Ruby? Actually she might of had lunch.

Emma when she woke up she took Lilly out to potty out back trying to avoid people, she isn't in the mood to deal with people, she is in her funk is what she calls it since you can say I'm depressed but in good mood now or I'm depressed and in a bad mindset just call it funk, much easier, so she is in her fink.

She brought her book with her so while Lilly is doing her business, Emma played in the grass with her book to read, August had went to find Ruby probably to flirt some more, so she doesn't have to worry about him.

after a while she realized she was out there for a long time engrossed in her book because her stomach started to growl

She gathered Lilly put a leash on her and they both walked inside and to the dining area where they serve their meals, only this place runs like this, Regina must really care about her guest.

She grabs her food then turns to see where to set, though she doesn't want to be around people she is to hungry for room service.  
She spots that one lady from earlier, she was nice enough and seemed pretty cool so she walks over and cleared her throat, the older blonde looked up "Hey um ca can I set here" she asked in a timid voice.

The older blond just stares at her in awe? She she hasn't even answered yet which is making Emma really uncomfortable, the older blonde saw this and snapped out of it.

"Ye yeah o of course of course sorry, you just caught me off guard," she said with a small smile and motioned Emma to set.

Emma is a bit confused but shrugged and sat down "thank you, I hope I'm not bothering you I just don't want to be around many people right now" she said in a low voice then digging in her food Lilly sitting next to her looking at the food, yes she wants to be polite but she is starving.

The older blonde just chuckled shaking her head "you are no bother to me Emma and I understand" she said with a smile.

Emma stopped for a minute and looked at the other blonde confused "how do you know my name?" She asked.

"Oh Regina she told me that you are working for her, my name is Melly Drake but you can call me Mel" she didn't put her hand out understanding that Emma's hands are busy right now, speaking of Mel needs to start eating her food again, after she is starved, Regina took to eating in her office so she can get some work done so Mel was just here eating alone.

"Oh Regina's mothers friend right?" She asked remembering that name from this morning. 

"The one and only" she said grinning

They ended up making small talk through dinner and Mel noticed evrytime eather one of them mention Regina Emma's eyes light up and Mel just smiles knowing, Mel trusted Regina about not overwhelming Emma and trust her to talk to her tomorrow so she didn't tell Emma who she was but she was content to just be there with her and she would raise her brow when she caught Emma giving some of her food to the dog, yeah this dog wasn't professionally trained but those are the best dogs, their not like robots.

After a while the bid each other goodnight both reluctantly, one because she knows who the other is, the other cause she has a feeling she knows the other and can't remember but she felt content.

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one has a lot of confessions, crying and drama and maybe a little funny cause they are all going to Regina, please don't judged until you read it..
> 
> I don't know why it happened this way, it just came to me

The next morning Emma did not want to get up, she is in her funk again but at the same time she doesn't want to disappoint Regina, August got back late probably from making out with Ruby last night, he woke her up from probably stubbing his toes in the next room and cursing,

She sighed, lazily got up got dressed in concert but presentable clothes and put her hair in a ponytail, grabbed Lilly's leash then put it on her.

They left the room and went out back to her favorite peaceful place and let Lilly do her business 'I wonder if I can at least bring Lilly in Regina's office??? Nah better not do that, I don't want to seem incompetent'

After Lilly was done she dropped her off with August then headed to Regina's office, she looked at the time "8:43" she rolled her eyes, God she was always early, she heard noises in the office so she knocked lightly.

"Come in" she heard Regina's voice say, she opened the door and walked in to see Regina sitting at her desk, Regina looked up and was a little shocked that Emma was there already "Hey your here early, I just ordered room service so we can eat breakfast while we talk, is that ok with you" she asked with a smile.

"Oh um yeah sure, I didn't even think about that" she said feeling embarrassed, of course, they serve breakfast at 9am.

"No it's my fault I keep getting ahead of myself and I guess 9:00 is my lucky time" she joked " no but seriously I did want to eat while we talk, the time you would start in the mornings would be around 10 am, I know we do things at a later time here but I just want my guest happy and comfortable so we have are meals at a later time than usual and we start cleaning the rooms at a later time also, I realize it keeps everyone happy, oh and I talked to Granny and we are going to extend lunchtime so that everyone can have food whenever there hungry, I know this is just an Inn but we treat everyone like family here" she rambled with a red face.

Emma caught her off guard so she rambled the first things that popped in her head and that was a lot of things, in other words she rambled when she is nervous and this is the first time in a while she is nervous.

Emma gave her a small smile, maybe getting up wasn't so bad after all "can I sit?" She asked pointing at a chair in front of Regina's desk.

"Oh yeah sorry, let's sit on the couch instead" she said motioning to the couch.

They sat down Regina sitting next to Emma because why not, she seems not able stay to far from her and the smell of coconut and vanilla, how is she gonna survive this? "So I know your time is limited" she was cut off at that.

"Actually I might want to stay here, I mean in town, I mean...can I tell you a story I mean not a full story but a story to help you understand me better?" She asked a bit nervous.

"Yeah no problem, I am told I'm a good listener" Regina reassured though she starting to feel like she should open a confession stand, she didn't mind though, she loves to help when she can.

"Um ok well August and I were foster kids and we would move from one home to another and sometimes were separated, I mean it makes since cause we aren't blood siblings, anyway the last time we were together in a home before he turned 18 we made a deal or he more or less made me a promise that when he turns 18 he would work and get a car then he would live out of his car and use a gym for showers, yes he gave me details, anyway he would save up money so on my 18th birthday he would be there to pick me up and we would travel and get jobs here and there for extra money...

We did this on the intent to find that one place we can actually feel at home and I think I found it, I feel more than just at home, I don't know if you noticed but I get in a funk and feel like I'm not really living cause I escape in books" she sighed, why is she telling Regina all this? She must have a truth spell in here.

"Anyway since I've been here I still get in my funk moods but I feel at home here, I feel like I'm actually living outside of characters in a book, I know some people escape from there funk in other ways but I was never that bad I could never do that to myself" Emma said then seen tears in Regina's eyes "oh no I didn't mean to upset you I'm sorry" Emma said concerned.

"No it's not you and I am glad you feel the way you feel here, it's just do you remember when I said you remind me of someone who was dear to me?" She asked looking at Emma, she can't believe she is about to tell her this.

Emma nods so she begins "Well that some was my sister, she had depression, she always dreamed of owning her own Inn but she never thought she was good enough, Emma I'm so glad that you don't harm yourself or never want to" Regina said tearing up, she took a deep breath, "w when I was 19 she she k killed herself" she said in a sob, she took a couple of deep breaths.

"When Ruby and Granny heard they moved back here, they helped me with this Inn and I named after her nickname cause there was no way she would want me to name it Zelina's Inn, she always liked shorter names when coming up with names for a business," Regina said with a watery smile.

Emma rapped her arms around her and Regina laid her head on Emma's shoulder "God Regina I'm so sorry, I can't even imagine…." Emma is lost for words but Regina doesn't mind?, there aren't any words you can say in that situation but she is content in Emma arms while she let the last remaining tears out.

Regina sighed lifted up her head reluctantly, wipe away her tears then cleared her throat, she nudged Emma shoulder with her own, "look at you making me a crying mess" she joked, Emma caught on and smiled a little, if it was a day ago, really a day ago she would apologized profusely out of insecurities.

Regina looked at the time "wow, 2 confessions in about 30 minutes, breakfast should be here any minute…" they heard a knock at the door "and that is it" she said getting up to open the door, it was Ruby with an apologetics look on her face, she probably heard them talking, Regina gave her a small smile then thanked her for the food.

The rest of the time was spent on work and going over what needs to be done and Regina flirting a little and Emma getting red in the face being all shy, it was so cute, after they talked and ate and before Emma left to do her rounds (which Regina wanted to go with her but she has paperwork to do so she asked Ruby to take her) she asked Emma to come back around 5pm to see how everything went.

______________________________________

August had another nightmare and he doesn't want Emma to know about it, he has been thinking on telling telling Regina what happened 2 years ago only because 1 Emma likes her and she most likely likes Emma back, 2 she is the owner of this place and 3 she is now Emma's boss

So he finds himself in front of her office knocking "Come in" Regina said then looked up, she is shocked to see August there "August, nice to see you, can I help you?" She asked with a warm smile.

He smiled back and gestured to the seat and she nods so he sat down and sighed, "I need to tell you something and I need you to not tell anyone other than Ruby cause I know she is your best friend and what I'm about to tell you, you are gonna want a sounding board so to speak, can I have your word? I'm only telling you this because of your possession here at the Inn and in my sister's life" he took a deep breath waiting on her response.

She nods concerned " yeah, I want tell anyone other then Ruby of course" she said really worried that this is some kind of confess to Regina spell or that there is a camera on her.. of course not, Regina almost rolled her eyes at herself.

"Ok good, so you heard me yesterday when I had my break down, well 2 years ago on Emma's birthday I went to pick her up so we can leave, she had already graduated high at that time so she didn't have to worry about that, when I parked the car there I heard yelling so I got out of the car then looked in the Window to the living room, the the guy who E Emma was staying with was hitting her and calling her names, she tried to leave and he wouldn't let her, so i ran to the door, opened it and went to his gun case, you see I lived there before and knew where it was, so I grabbed a hand gun and went to the living room aiming it at him and told him to let her go, he just laughed not thinking I would pull the trigger and to taunt me he pulled her hair hard and I lost it I shot him, I shot him in the leg that bastard I shot him and Emma and I ran out of there.

I called that police when we got to the car and Lilly was in the back seat, I was gonna surprise her with the puppy and she was gonna smile real big but as the cops was on the way I handed her the puppy wordlessly and she cuddled her I through the situation, I don't know how she would have gotten through without Lilly" he finished with tears in his eyes then looked up to a shocked teary face, 'oh what have I done' August thought.

"Is he.." Regina cleared her throat "will he be coming after you guys? I'll get sheriff Graham on the phone…" she was cut off.

"No he is in prison right now, I just don't know what he would do in the future and Emma hasn't said anything but I see it in her eyes that she found a home here and I believe I did too" he said with a little smile wiping his tears away.

So he also wiped her tears and cleared her throat "thank you August for trusting me and I'll do everything I can to keep my family safe and even though it's been a couple of days that includes you and Emma" she said seriously.

He smiled at her and nods "thank you, now I should go and find some sweets to make me feel better before I see Emma" he said only half joking.

She smiled and wish him luck on the sweet bandage, now she needs to talk to Ruby now!

______________________________________

Regina called Ruby and told her everything, all the confessions, crying and anger, yes anger at the asshole who abused Emma when she was trying to leave.

"I don't know what to do Rubes, after everything I've heard and everything she has been through, how am I going to tell Emma that her mother is here and she wanted her but her father didn't and how am I going to tell Mel that I couldn't tell Emma that she is her mother?" Just then they heard a noise at the door, they looked up and both of their eyes went wide. SHIT!

TO BE CONTINUED…...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this twice already cause when try to copy it I would push the wrong bottom then do it all over again, so basically I wrote it 3 times and I think this may be the better version

Regina needed to talk to Ruby now, she didn't think about what time it was, sure enough it as 6 5pm past so when she looked up she cursed inwardly.

"Emma" both Regina and Ruby said hesitantly.

"Mal is m my mo mother, my my fa father didn't want me, so what now she decides she wants me after all this time, after choosing him over me?" She asked in a croaked voice, she didn't care that August told Regina about 2 years ago, she was glad she knew, she probably wouldn't be able to do it herself but Mal… she feels betrayed again like she is being abandoned all over again.

"No Emma tha.." But it was to late, she ran out of the office not able to hear anymore.

"Fuck fuck fuck, what did I just do?" She asked herself while running to the door.

She opened it to see a concerned Mal looking at her "what happened" Mal asked, she saw Emma running from the office and resided to see what was going on, she would go after Emma but as far as she knows Emma doesn't know who she is.

"I'm so sorry, I fucked up, I'm so sorry" Regina said in a sob.

Mal put her hands on Regina's cheek "sh sh Regina, what's going on?, what did you do" she asked concerned.

"I'm so so sorry, I fucked up, I didn't want her to find out this way" Regina rambled.

Mal is confused and hope Regina didn't hurt Emma, "shh Regina calm down and tell me what you are talking about" Mal said trying to calm her.

Regina took a deep breath, "I was talking to Ruby and asking Ruby how I am supposed to tell Emma that you are her mother and that her father didn't want her after all she has been through, she she was at the door and heard everything and got the wrong idea, I'm so sorry Mal I tried to stop her and explain but she ran off. Regina said feeling really shitty.

Mal sighed and hugged Regina " it's ok, it's not your fault, she was gonna find out sooner or later, ok? I well go after her and explain everything and you wait here for use ok?" She asked and pulled back to see a nod.

"Ok and also someone might as well tell her brother about this and me, he needs to know what's going on"she said and got another nod from Regina.

"I'll call August down here and let him know" Ruby said, she knows that Regina won't be able to do it right now and it's probably better coming from her anyway since they've been spending more time together.

"Ok thank you, I'm going to go find Emma, alright?" She asked and got 2 nods then left the office to find her daughter.

______________________________________

Emma ran out of the office and went to her room, when she got there she grabbed a leash and hooked Lilly to it then walked Lilly out back to her favorite spot. 

She laid down on the grass with Lilly beside her with her head on Emma's shoulder.

Emma stared up into the blue sky with tears falling down to the grass underneath her.

'Why does everyone abandon me? Why did she choose him over me? Why is everyone always leaving me? Does August not want me? Does he have a hidden agenda? No August loves you, he proved that time and time again, what is wrong with me? Why doesn't anyone else want to be around me? Am I too quiet? Am I too shy? Am I too dumb? And I to ugly?...' At this she started crying uncontrollably, Lilly wining because she doesn't know what to do.

"Oh honey" Mal said said looking down at her crying daughter heartbroken at the scene, startled Emma sat up quickly and wipe her tears to no avail.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked in a small croaked voice.

Mal gestured to the patch of grass right next to Emma "can I sit, I need to explain to you what happened 20 years ago" she asked not wanting to make Emma more uncomfortable then she already is.

Emma nods hesitantly, Mal sits down next to her and Lilly decides to go play since someone else is there comfort Emma.

"First of all Emma, I wanted you, I loved you ever since I found out I was pregnant with you…" she ended up telling Emma everything, about how her father wanted to abort her and how she fought him on it and how he came back and acted like he was excited for the baby, about the abuse and how her father gave her up when was knocked out on pain meds and about hiring a private detective and not finding anything until she turned 18 2 years ago and how she followed a trail here.

They both were crying now, Mal held Emma to her chest feeling her heart full again after 20 years.

"So even though I feel in my heart that your my mother, you still may not be, it could be a coincidence that I'm her and your girl could be on her way or already left, what I'm saying is can we have a DNA test? I don't think it is a coincidence but I want proof so when I'm in my funk I won't have any doubts," she asked in a small voice, not wanting to upset Mal

'Funk huh, must be how she describes her depressed state' Mal thought, it was kinda clever really when explaining your depressed state to people.

"Oh honey, of course we can get a test though like you I know in my heart you are my daughter but Emma listen, if by any chance the test say your not, I well still claim you, you are my family now and your stuck with me" she said with a smile and felt Emma nod under her chin.

______________________________________

Regina was curled up to Ruby on the couch with her head on her chest trying to keep the tears away and August in a chair in front of them.

He didn't know what to think, he is happy that Emma found her mother but he doesn't know this Melly Drake and what if she isn't her mom, August might have to talk to Mal about hurting Emma.

Ruby doesn't know what to do, she feels bad for August, Regina, Mal and even Emma, she does know her well but she can only imagine what she is going through.

Ruby's parents died in a car accident when she was little and Granny took her in so she can't say she know what Emma is going through.

Regina is worried, she knows Emma won't hurt herself but she also knows all the things that could be running through her head, she wishes she could erase those thoughts.

They are brought out of that musings by the office door opening and they scrambled to their feet to face the door.

They see Mal walk in with Emma and Lilly right behind her.

As soon as Regina saw Emma, she bypassed Mal straight to Emma hugging her tight and kissed her head, everyone is shocked including Regina herself at the action but didn't pull away.

"I'm so sorry Emma, I didn't want you to find out like that, I didn't want to hurt you, your my family and would do anything. I can to not hurt you again" Regina said kissing her head again not realizing what she said.

Emma was beat red with the attention but loved every second of it " family? She asked in a small voice pulling away slightly to look into brown eyes, there's that word again "family" it makes her feel all warm inside.

Regina just realized it's her first time calling Emma family in front of everyone besides August but it feels right " yes, you and August are our family now, so get used to it cause your stuck with us no matter what" she said with a wink, everyone including Lilly snuck to the couch wanting to give them space but also wanting to watch the amusing scene, Lilly has her head on Mals lap.

August saw how Lilly had taken to Mal and he thought that maybe he doesn't need to have that talk with her after all, Lilly was a great judge of character after all, he well just let things play out.

Regina realized that she was just kissing Emma's head and backed up a little more and cleared her throat "I'm sorry about kissing your head like a mad woman" she said in embarrassment, God she is acting like a love sick teenager but she doesn't mind the butterflies.

"Oh no it's perf.. It's great I mean good.. Nice, it's nice , I don't mind it at all" Emma said blushing hard, she wants to say "you can kiss me anytime" but she doesn't have that much confidence.

Regina smirked a little at Emma's rambling, maybe she does feel the same way about Regina as Regina does her.

Mal reside to save the love birds and cleared her throat, this startled both Regina and Emma, they forgot they weren't alone, they both blushed at being caught with being... Awkward? With each other.

Mal smirked a little at the look on their faces, August and Ruby trying to hold back there giggles.

"How about dinner? Chinese, on me, how does that sound to everyone?" She asked the room and got 3 nods.

"Oh you don't have to, I can pay for me and Em.." August was cut off.

"No please, I insist, I want to treat my family and August that includes you, so suck it up, cause you are also stuck with us" she said firmly but with a smile.

August felt a lump in his throat, he cleared it "tha" cleared it again "thank you, Melly" he said in a small voice not trusting it to not, break, Emma has been his only family for so long, and by chance the bug breaks down and somehow been added to a family…. It's what Emma and him always wanted, and now…God he is getting soft, must be all the females, he smiled, females who are family.

They decided to go their separate ways to get ready for dinner and so Emma can put Lilly in her room and feed her and they would meet in the lobby to go eat.

To be continued…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudo's, they inspire me to keep going so keep it up, please and thank you..


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and fluffy!

everyone met up in the lobby and Ruby, August and Mal decided to ride in Mals car while Emma hesitantly asked Regina if she can ride with her on the motorcycle.

Regina had smirked a little and said "as you wish" she would do anything for her.

It's weird how you can have your walls built up a mile high to protect your heart, you meet this one person that can sneak in within the walls and imprint on you, you may still not trust many people or let them in, but this one person you know within a moment meeting that they well have a lasting print on you.

Emma is that person, she is the person you can't help to trust, you can't help find adorable, she is a person that if she ever leaves, you would miss her and never forget her,if she leaves you'd never be the same again.

This is how Regina feels now and she hopes to God Emma doesn't ever want to leave.

They get on the bike with their helmets and feeling warm on the insides as Emma's arms raps around Regina and this time her cheek is resting on her back, they are content on their way to the restaurant.

As they got their they are ushered in by their family and seated in a booth, Mal slides in first followed by August then Ruby ushered Regina in next, she was a little confused but went in nonetheless, Ruby then ushered Emma in and slid in after her, she purposefully slides closer so that Emma is forced to slide closer to Regina until their shoulders lightly touched and so does their thighs, Emma is blushing but doesn't want to move a muscle and it seems Regina doesn't mind, so why move?

Regina doesn't mind at all, she loves being this close and she also does not want to move, she smiles a little knowing Emma isn't moving either.

Everyone ordered their drinks first and of course it's soda, it's kinda a special night anyway so why not?

Ruby scooted away little by little smile because Emma hasn't noticed or she did but was content in where she was, yes their plan is working.

On the drive their Ruby came up with a plan to get the 2 ladies seated as close as possible and they all agreed.

They all made small talk until their waiter came back to take their food order, they order and resumed though Emma and Regina tuned out of the others' conversations little by little and know they are in their own bubble.

"So what is your favorite color" Regina asked, that's what you ask family right? Oh well, she wants to get to know Emma.

Emma didn't mind "I would have to say grey" she said confidently, maybe it's because Regina right next to her or because they are still touching.

Regina was surprised, no one has ever chosen that color before "that is not what I expected, why grey?" She asked intrigued.

"Oh yeah, it's not a common color to choose but I like it cause it isn't all black or all white, like life, it's not just black or white, it's grey, there's good and bad, also it's kinda a lonely color, I can relate" she said with a shrug " what's your favorite color" Emma asked equally curious.

"Wow that's a bit deep, mine is red like the color of your face the whole time we've been sitting her" Regina said bumping her shoulder to Emma's with a grin, she is enjoying the effect she has on Emma, and she is determined to let Emma know she is not alone anymore no matter how long it takes.

Emma face got even more red at that comment, Emma has had a rough life and is never shown much attention or affection and her life was too much drama to really develop any crushes, her life didn't allow it, much, there was this one teacher but that was a little never gonna happen type of crush, so when she is near Regina and Regina show her any type of attention, she blushes like a 5 year old who has a crush on their parents friend.

"Oh god" Emma said bowing her head and tries to hide her face with her hands.

Regina put her hand on Emma's and lowered them down to Emma's lap "don't cover your face, it's cut!" Regina said with a smile while look in her eyes.

She still has her hand on Emma's and neither of them mind, they are interrupted by Mal.

"REGINA" Mal yelled a little trying to get her attention.

Regina and Emma both jumped a little, "huh, what?" Regina said a little to loud squeezing Emma's hand with her own a bit as they looked up to see 4 amused faces, one of them belonging to the guy holding their food.

"Ma'am" he said handing her food to her and doing the same with Emma.

Regina cleared her throat "thank you" she said politely and Emma said her thanks in a small embarrassed voice.

Everyone started eating their food, Regina kept her hand on Emma's and they used their opposite hands to eat, while they are eating Regina slowly intertwine their and fingers.

They are actually hold hands, like for real holding hands! They are content, so who cares if everyone looks at them amused or in any other way for that matter.

After dinner, everyone went back to the Inn the same way they left, Emma gets off the bike first, takes off her helmet and waits for Regina, Regina gets off takes her helmet off and grabbed the one that Emma hands her and put them up, she turns to face a very nervous Emma.

Emma is fiddling with her thumbs, she took a deep breath, "would you, date me, with, go tomorrow?" Emma fumbled 'what the hell did I just say,' she thought and took a deep breath going to try again but she was cut off.

"Emma are you trying to ask me on a date with you tomorrow?" Regina asked with a grin, she loves that Emma couldn't really get the words right, it cute how flustered she is, it just warms her heart.

Emma nods not trusting that she can even say "yes" right.

"I'd love to, dinner?" She asked not knowing if Emma had anything planned.

Emma has a huge smile on her face, giddiness replaced the nervousness "YES"she said a little to loud and blushed afterwards, she cleared her throat "I mean yes, Italian?" Emma asked not wanting to have the same food twice in 2 days.

"Great, I'll be ready at 7pm, don't be late" Regina said with and then she leaned forward and kissed Emma's cheek before santering off swaying her hips a bit.

Emma watches her go with a silly grin on her face, 'I have a date with a Goddess'.

To be continued…...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short because I want the next chapter to be all about the date, is this the 2nd or third night??? I guess I have to go back and look£, lol, remember, kudos and comments please? Only if you like this story though


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like........

"I have a date!" Emma said with a frown bursting in August room from their joint door.

August startled out of his almost sleep state "yeah, I figured from that cheek kiss when we got back" he rubbed his eyes and looked up at her "wait, are you not happy? I thought you wanted this?" He asked confused by her frown.

"No, I mean yes I want this but what do I do? What do I say? What do I wear? August I've never done this, what if I'm too boring? What if she decides she doesn't like me? What I…." She was cut off by August holding her shoulder and bending his head a little to catch her eyes with his.

"First of all calm down and take a deep breath" August said and Emma did what she was instructed "ok, good now you listen to me and you better take this to heart because what I am about to say is true, ok?" He asked and waited for a nod which she gave.

"You are beautiful! You are kind! You are smart! You are funny! You have a beautiful heart! You have a beautiful soul! Ok? You are more than enough! Regina already likes you! And she is gonna love you! Do not hide yourself from her, let her get to know you" and then he take one of his hands off her shoulder to point at her chest where her heart is, pointy finger touching clothed skin "show her what's in here, you are going to just fine, you hear me? And by any chance she doesn't see all this, WHICH she does st least some of it right now but if she doesn't just come back here and I'll keep reminding you who you are" he finished.

Emma was in grateful tears, she took a deep breath and exhale.

"Now go back and get in your bed then go to sleep, I believe you have work in the morning and after work you'll get ready for your date, ok? He asked.

She took another deep breath than nods again "ok" she said in a small voice.

She walks to the door then turns her head giving August a small smile "thank you, I couldn't. Of asked for a better brother" she said before opening the door to her room.

"No problem and Emma, I could never ask for a better sister, remember that, ok?" He said wanting her to feel the truth from his words.

Emma nods and smiles before closing the door and going back to bed.

______________________________________

"I have a date!" Regina said bursting in Ruby's room with a smile.

Ruby woke up with a groen, "yup, figured that out earlier, go back to bed" she said turning away from Regina.

Regina plopped on the bed, "no Rubes I can't sleep, I have a date and she actually asked me, I mean I thought I was gonna be the one to have to ask, but she asked me, well she fumbled on it which was cute by the way, but that doesn't matter, I said yes and kissed her cheek, yes I need to take it slow, maybe kiss her cheek after the date not after the invention but I couldn't help it, I had to kiss her, oh and I need to find out what to wear on the date, so you are gonna help, ok?" Regina asked just to be met with silence.

She looked to her side on the bed to see Ruby asleep, she sighed and rolled her eyes, 'ok maybe I need to go to bed, I do have work in the morning, so she got up, left Ruby's room to go to her room and went to bed herself.

______________________________________

The next morning the two ladies woke up with a smile on their faces.

Emma got up got took a shower, got dressed   
then took Lilly outback to potty, while they were out their Emma laid down on the grass and thought of everything that happened, "wow" is all she can think, she is gazing up at the sky in content, she is lost in her gazing that she didn't hear anyone coming.

" this was always my favorite spot too" Mal said startling Emma, does she do this on purpose? "Sorry" Mal said sheepishly when she realized she scared Emma, again.

"Oh it's ok, just a little warning next time" Emma said with a little smile.

Mal sat down next to Emma and looked up to the sky, they were quiet for a little while, "so you have a date tonight" Mal stated more then asked with a small smile while she looked at Emma.

Emma eyes got wide, she didn't think about how Mal may feel about this, she hopes she is ok with it because she doesn't want to lose her mother right after finding her or her mother finding her.

"Its ok Emma, I can tell you two like each other and I want to tell you I approve, just be careful and go slow, listen to your heart, don't get me wrong, I trust both you and Regina and I can see the chemistry but I want both of you to go slow and listen to your heart and don't do anything that feels wrong" Mal said with concern, truth is she believes in them and she was happy helping things along, it's just her old insecurities with everything that happened with James.

"Thank you Mal, and of course I'll take it slow," she cleared her throat "I never dated before and I have a good feeling with her" she said in a small voice.

Mal smiled in acceptance and reassurance "I think you are good for each other, I've known Regina all her life, she may have dated but she is private in that area so her showing affection for you is a special thing, don't take it lightly" she said firmly while smiling at Emma, she know about the struggles Emma can go through because she had experience with Zelina, it just breaks her heart that it went as deep as it did.

Emma smiled and blushed, "thank you, I thank I still need to be reassured," Emma said, she always needs to be reassured, she feels pathetic some times for needing that constantly but she'd learn to deal with that.

"Any time" Mal said still smiling, she hopes they would have many more moments like this.  
______________________________________

The rest of the day went smoothly, Emma went to work and ran in to Regina on a few occasions, and they shared sweet smiles, when they had and Emma also get Regina's room number and since Emma doesn't have a car she asked Mal if she can borrow hers since she is the one to ask Regina out.

Emma would normally not ask someone out but she felt that just maybe Regina would say yes, I mean Regina initiated the hand holding so she figured might say yes, she did, and Emma couldn't be happier.

After work Emma went and showered, put makeup on, and looked through her clothes, she didn't have fancy clothes so she went with a pair of her nicest jeans and a green botton up silk shirt that brings out her eyes, she has a couple of those from going to interviews, she left her hair down in curls.

She has about 30 minutes, she had stayed longer for work because she didn't know what to do with herself for 2 hours before the date and Regina happily approved grateful that Emma rather work than to escape in a book.

Now Regina loves books too but she knows that books are like an addiction to Emma, for her to escape reality so she was happy that Emma decided to spend her time doing something else.

So this is why it is 30 minutes early instead of an hour and a half.

Emma decides to take Lilly out instead of August doing it, she is going to have to find something else out with her tomorrow, August decided to go job hunting tomorrow and Ruby volunteer to take him since she is off tomorrow.

Emma comes back from taking Lilly out, fed and watershed and now it's time to head to Regina's room.

Emma walked down the hall looking for 108, she spots it at the end and walks to it, she takes a breath then knocked.

She heard footsteps coming close then the door is upend to reveal a stunning leather clad Regina, well the pants is leather, black leather and a red silk shirt with a black leather vest, and smokey makeup, damn! Glad it's a bit chilly at night.

"Wow" Emma said not able to form a sentence.

Regina smirked, "Wow yourself Emma, 6 minutes early, eager are we?" She teased.

"Oh um, sorry, I tend to be early for well everything really, am I to early?" Emma asked nervously.

"No, I like that you tend to be early and I figured you would be, are you ready?" She asked with a smile.

Emma returned it and nods, Regina stepped back in her room for her thing purse and keys and Emma saw she had the keys to the bike, "Oh um, you don't need your bike keys, I love your bike it's just it's our first date and I wanted to drive us so I asked Mal for her car for tonight and she gave me her keys if you you are ok with that?" Emma asked to make sure she wouldn't mind.

Regina thought about teasing her about the "first date" thing but decided not to, that might not go over well, "that's perfect actually, thank you," she said with a reassuring smile, Emma returned with a smile of her own and Emma gave her arm for Regina to take hold and they walked down the hall sharing glances and smiles.

When they got to the car Emma unlocks it and opens the passenger side of the car and gestured for Regina to get in, Regina did and had an impressed smile on her face, "thank my knight" she said teasingly but the blush on Emma's face tells her she may be using that title more.

"Your welcome my queen" Emma said with a bit of confidence, to think that teasing title would give her a little boost…

It's a silent drive there but it's a content silence, both of the are giddy for this date.

They made it to the restaurant and Emma parked the car, " wait here" Emma said and got out of the car.

Regina was confused until she saw Emma rounding the car to her side, Emma opens her door and gave her her hand to help her out, Regina put her and in Emma's and smile as she was helped out, "you are my knight tonight, aren't you" she said teasingly.

"Yes my queen , as long as you'd allow me to be" Emma said with a confident smile.

They started walking in the restaurant with Regina's hand in the crook of Emma's arms again, "then I may never want for another knight" Regina said sincerely. 

Emma blushed but feels proud of that revelation.

They walked to the check in area and a waitress asked how many and Emma told her 2 and the waitress led them to a table, it's a little away from others because she figured they might be on a date, of course she is right.

Emma pulled out a chair for Regina and Regina sat down grateful, she has never had anyone do these things for her and she didn't think she was the type of woman that needed or wanted to have someone opening doors for her, giving their arms to you to hold on to, a hand to help you out of a car and even pulling out your chair.

Then there's Emma and she is doing all of that and she is loving every moment of it. 

The waitress asked what drinks they would like and since it's a date (and Emma is only 20 so no wine) Regina decided on lemon water and Emma lemon ice tea (instead of soda,yeah probably not very date like (shrug)).

"So why are you always early to places if you don't mind me asking?" Regina asked curiously.

"Oh um, I don't know, I think it's because I kinda get anxious and don't want to be late so I leave early just in case something happens to delay me, I mean I haven't really thought about it and that's just me self analyzing myself" Emma said with a shrug 'damn Emma don't shrug on your date, she might think you don't care much' Emma thought but Regina seems not to mind.

"That actually sounds plausible" Regina said intrigued to know more about her date, they asked more questions about each other, nothing heavy just small stuff like favourite books, movies, etc the waitress came back with their drink and got their order.

Emma excused herself to go to the bathroom, she did her business and as she was washing her hand the door opened and closed behind whoever just walk in, Emma turned around and is a bit shocked at who she sees.

Tink…..

To be continued…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things just comes to me as I right.. Maybe call it a muse??? Idk, lol


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like!

"So you are on a date with Regina hum? " Tink asked with a sneer.

Emma tried to move past her but she blocked her in, Emma bowed her head to the floor to avoid eye contact.

"Your not going to answer me? Your pathetic, you know that?" She asked getting pleasure from the silence and the reaction she is getting from Emma who has moisture in her eyes, "I don't know what she sees in you, you are nothing, what does anyone want with a depressed orphen" Tink said just trying to put her down more.

"You know after she gets what she wants from you, the next day she well pretend you don't even exist," Tink said nonchalantly

Emma still has her head down trying not to cry, 'she was right I am pathetic, I am nothing, wait! She said that Regina sees something in me then she said that Regina would act like I don't exist when she gets what she wants, and how did she know I am an orphan..' She started to think on what Mal and August had told her this morning ' take it slow and follow your heart, if Regina is showing affection then you are special' Emma keeps thinking on the talks she got from Mal and August, she also has a feeling that Tink is trying to get under her skin because the fact Emma is on a date with Regina and not Tink

Tink thinks she won and smirked, she was about to walk away, "you know, you are a piece of work Tink, I was told to follow my heart and that's what I'm doing, Regina has been nothing but kind and patient with me and to believe in what you say out of jealousy would be pretty damn stupid and nieve of me, I know my flaws and I know my strength and my strength is to know when someone is putting someone else down because of their own insecurities, maybe in the long run Regina won't want a pathetic, depressed, nothing of an orphan as you say but that is her choice and she made a choice to be here with me tonight, sorry Tink but you lose" Emma said and briskly walked past Tink and out the door with more confidence then she had in well, ever.

As she is heading back she is wondering where that came from, she had never stood up for herself or did anything like that,she wondered if it's because of how she is feeling on this date, like first date high or something, or maybe the new people in her life gave her more confidence, there's actually people other then August who cares for her and she can tell genuine care from fake, she is an orphan or was and orphans learns who's genuine and who's not very quickly

She sat down with a little smile and Regina smiled too until she saw the look on Emma's face, "hey, what's wrong? my knight" she asked concerned but with the title to lighten her up a bit.

Should she tell Regina, she doesn't want to ruin the date but she doesn't want to keep things from Regina, if she can't be honest with her on their first date then where would the trust be for a possible relationship?

As Emma stays quiet Regina is getting more and more worried she is about to say something else until, "I ran into Tink" Emma finally said.

Regina saw red and felt like getting up and finding Tink if she had hurt Emma, " what did she do? Did she yell at you again? Did she hurt you? Emma if she hurt you I'l….." She was cut off by a smiling Emma.

"No Regina, she didn't hurt me, she just told me some things that I didn't believe and I said a few things and left" Emma said with a shrug.

Regina was curious now but before she said anything the food arrived and they said their thanks to the waiter.

"So what did she say" Regina is just to curious to let it go, plus she feels like there's more to it.

Emma sighed, " she knows I'm an orphan somehow, she was just putting me down like a bully in high school and said that after you get what you want from me you'd pretend I didn't exist" she said looking at her food.

"Oh Emma, you know that's not true right? I'd never do that and wouldn't wish that on anyone, and I don't know what she said to put you down but even knowing you under a week I can tell that you are the strongest person I know, you are sweet and kind hearted, you are a smart and beautiful woman, I know it's hard for you to believe these things sometimes and I know you'll always struggle with it but if I have to I'll write it down and put my signature on it and tape it to your mirror so you'd be reminded of it everyday Regina finished passionately.

This time Emma did have tears on her cheek but the good kind, "thank you" is all she could say at the moment, Regina gave her a reassuring smile and they ate their food and in between bites had lighter conversation.

As they finished they were to full for dessert and decided to go for a walk in a park nearby, they kinda wish there was a beach cause that would be a pretty sight but this was just as perfect, before they left they saw Tink and Regina just can't let what she did slide.

She walked over to Tink with Emma trailing behind her, she tapped her shoulder and waited for her to turn to face her, "Tink I just came over here to say to leave Emma alone, Emma has done nothing to you, your problem is with me, move on, you and me are not, never have and never will be together, I knew the kind of person you are and I don't want any part of it, I choose Emma, she is a way better person and she treats me good, and if you come near her or the rest of my family again I will make your life measurable if it's the last thing I do" Regina said walking away with a stunned and slightly aroused Emma following her out. 

Who knew that side of Regina could be sexy? Emma rushed to her side to give her her arm again and they walked to the park enjoying each other's company, they talked about anything and everything it seems and of course Emma told her about her dilemma with Lilly tomorrow and Regina eagerly offered to take her with her to her office and she'd take her out when need be, she really loves animals.

"You really don't have to" Emma said not wanting to pile responsibility on her.

"Nonsense, it would be an honor, "Regina said with a smile so Emma agreed with one of her own.

"Ha have you dated a woman before?" Emma randomly asked.

"Yes, one, I don't date men so I am a lesbian but I only dated one girl" she said with a sad smile.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?" Emma asked curiously.

"She couldn't handle the tough time I was going through after my sister…..well you know, she couldn't be there for comfort or anything, she said it was too much drama for her and left in her new boyfriend's car" Regina said a bit bitterly, who does that? 

Regina can't complain though because if she we still with Ashley she wouldn't have attempted to know this beautiful soul that is Emma but then again Emma is like a magnet to her, just drawing her in.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Emma said not knowing what else to say.

"I'm not" Regina said looking in Emma's eyes with a smile "have you dated a female" she asked in return equally curious.

"No, I haven't dated anyone, my life never aloud it but I know I am also a lesbian and before you ask I know because I have never been attracted to men and never felt comfortable around them in a manner they thought was dates, "Emma said with an eye role.

Regina busted up laughing, "Oh god, don't you hate when people ask how you know your a lesbian if you haven't been in many relationship with another woman, you know you don't have to explain why you are a lesbian, if someone ask you again just say "cause I've been dreaming of you in my bed since I saw you or if it's a guy tell him cause his mom is the bumb" Regina said cracking herself up, "please don't really do that though cause I would go crazy on someone mess with your pretty face because they don't have a sense of humer" Regina said still laughing though.

Emma is laughing to, she was so used to people asking how you know, well kinda, only a select few in school who stopped being her friend when they found out but didn't tell anyone because they were embarrassed and a few coworkers who notice Emma checking a woman out, they didn't mind but they also had their own group of friends and didn't want to add more, people are kind of stuck up.

But Emma isn't the one to dwell on the past, she has enough trouble with depression, the Dr she seen once to get Lilly registered as her therapy dog said it's some chemicals in the brain, maybe she should go see a Dr again to get pills for it.

After that they kept making jokes and laughing more than either of them had in a long time, other than the encounter with Tink and a little bit of heavy moments, they are having the best date ever, to them it's perfect, after a while they walked back to the car this time hand in hand, when they got to the car Emma unlocked the doors and opened the passenger side for Regina once again with a gesture that said. "After you, my lady" when Regina was seated, she closed the door and went to the drivers side.

When they got to the Inn, they held hands walking to Regina's room, they stood at the door not wanting the date to end but knew it had to, Regina is facing Emma and though she wants to take it slow she also wants to kiss her.

'Well who said kissing someone on the first date was a bad thing anyway? Yeah don't care, if I want to kiss my date I will' so she did, leaned in and touched her lips with Emma's in a soft lingering kiss, Emma paused for a moment then seems to gain herself and kissed back, Regina reluctantly pulled back, both had silly grins on their faces.

"I, room, tomorrow, work" Emma babbled about not able to gain her speech yet.

Regina giggled, "yes, we have work tomorrow so you should go to your room, oh and I had a wonderful time tonight despite the little setbacks," she said with a toothy smile, "Oh and next time I am taking you out, I just have to think on what to do," she said hoping that's enough to appease Emma in case she still had doubts.

She doesn't, at least right now, that kiss was convincing enough, "yeah, yeah" Emma shook her head and gain herself, " sorry, and I had a wonderful time too and I accept the pending next date, ok I have to go now to take care of Lilly then get to bed" Emma said reluctantly, she leaned in and kissed Regina's cheek quickly then turned just as quickly and rushed down the hall.

Regina is left with an amused chuckle, "my silly awkward knight" she said in a fond and low voice to herself.

To be continued…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a plan what Tink was gonna do but like I do all the time is write what comes to me, at the time


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be a day late on updates cause I'm trying to make my chapters longer but we'll see, enjoy!

The next morning Emma wakes up with a smile and she blushed at the thought of how she left Regina but she can't complain because she swears she heard her giggle, Emma got up, took a shower, got dressed and got Lilly ready to go outside.

When she stepped outside she saw in her spot Mal with 2 cups of coffee, she walks over with a smile.

"Is this going to be an everyday thing? Cause I can get used to this" Emma said sitting down beside her and accepted her coffee.

"Hmm if you'd like, I love our time here together in our spot" Mal said with a grin and reached in a bag sitting next to her that Emma hadn't noticed before and brought a donut out for Emma.

"Definitely not complaining, I love this time too" she said the last part quietly as she grabbed the donut.

"How did last night go" Mal asked curiously.

"I ran into Tink, well we did but I ran into her first, I went to the bathroom and she came in and cornered me, she was saying things to put me down, at first I just listened and believed her then I remember what you had said to me and what August said to me then I told her off, I actually told someone off, I never defended myself before but it felt great, mom it felt so good to stick for myself that I feel like I'm on a high" Emma said excitedly.

Emma didn't realize she called Mal mom but Mal caught it, she decided not to comment on it but her heart feels warm from it, "I'm so proud of you," Mal said with a proud smile, "plus Tink needs someone to put her in her place, she thinks all because she has a crush on Regina that she can do what she wants in hope she would give her a chance, that girl is crazy, " Mal finished with an eye roll.

"Yeah, and when we were leaving Regina went up to her telling her to stay away from me and the rest of her family or she would make her life measurable, God that was sexy, who kne…., " Emma shuts her mouth embarrassed just realizing she was talking to someone who gave birth to her.

With a red face and Mal giggling at the situation she continued after clearing her throat, "anyways, um yeah, we walked to the park getting to know more about each other and we laughed at each other, I mean not in a bad way but we laughed at each other's jokes, she called her knight and and I called her my queen, it was amazing," Emma finished dreamy.

Mal smiled loving to see Emma so happy, "is there a second date?" Mal asked pretty sure there would be.

"Yea, I don't know when, she said she wants to take me next time and that she has to figure out what to do, I thought dates was always dinner and a movie" Emma said confused then her eyes went wide, "Oh no, I didn't take her to the movies, we went to the park instead, I messed up our first date," Emma said dramatically and fell backwards with a huff while her legs are still criss cross with her coffee cup held in the middle, it's an awkward stretch but doesn't feel to bad.

Mal laughed, "honey a date can be anything you both enjoy, it doesn't even have to have food involved though most of the time it does, there's bowling, shooting pool, even swimming if you want, there's different things you could do together and could still be considered a date" she finished with a smile.

Emma sat up,"really?" Mal nods "I didn't know that, God I'm so dumb" Emma said and put her face in her hands.

Mal frowned this time,"honey no, you are not dumb, I are a smart girl, just because you didn't know this about dating doesn't mean your dumb, it's a learning process, you said yourself that Regina is the first girl you were going on a date with and plus my guess is therer were no body to talk to you about dates or anything like that and I'm sorry for that, besides your 20, most 20 year old are probably drinking their way through college and wouldn't know how to even have the kind of date that you had yesterday, " Mal said firmly.

Emma smiled at that then frowned again, "I should be in college huh? " Emma asked worried.

"That's if you want to, college isn't for everyone and it's not because they are dumb it's because of what they choose to do in life and it doesn't have to be college it can be online college or autry tech, or you can't just not do any of it and do jobs that's around that don't require a higher education, it's up to you and what you want and don't let fear stop you from getting there," Mal finished passionately, she always believed theirs something out their for everyone, I job they would love even if it was a fast food place, she eats fast food so she respects the workers there, she respects workers anywhere making a living any way they can.

"I don't know what I would want to do, I mean, I love animals and I thought about being a vet but I don't know if I can handle losing animals to their illness, I don't want to go to the actual school though, if I did want to do something then I would like to do it online," Emma said with uncertainty.

"And that's fine and take your time, you may be inspired at some point and remember don't let fear push your dreams away, you faced your fears last night and you felt great about, remember that feeling,"Mal said in reassurance.

"Even if I wanted to I don't have enough money right now," Emma said being reasonable.

Mal waved her hand at that, not concerned one bit,"don't worry about that now," Mal said and change the subject, again, "after work today I have us scheduled to get our DNA today with a friend and since it's a small town he can get the results back in an hour, how does that sound?" She asked not wanting to overwhelm her though the next part probably would be more overwhelming.

"Yeah, ok, sounds good," Emma said a little nervous, she wants to get it done but actually seeing what she knows is true on paper… she doesn't know how to feel.

"There's another thing, you know how your father has a twin? Well their identical twins and his twin is the Dr that's doing the test for us," Mal said fiddling with her fingers.

Emma is quiet for a while, her father's brother, her uncle that looks like a guy that gave her up, how weird is that, 'will he feel like he is my father since he looks like my father and therefore I would have some resemblance, nah probably not' what a weird thing to think.

"Ok" Emma finally say, "ok, I don't exactly know how to feel about that but ok, I can handle it" Emma said with a nod to reassure herself.

______________________________________

Emma got done with Mal and now she is standing in front of Regina's office with Lilly, she knocks the hears Regina say come in so she opens the door and walks in and stopped right at the door, Regina was looking down reading some paperwork with glasses on, "wow"

Regina looked up at that and smiled big at the awestruck blond and Emma blushed at saying that out loud.

"Hey yourself" she said getting up walking to Emma pulling her glasses up on her head, they stand there just staring at each other for a moment.

"Hi, I brought Lilly" Emma said putting her arm straight out that has the leash.

Regina snorted at that and took the leash and leaned in and gave Emma a kiss on the cheek.

Emma gave a goofy smile at that, " hi, " she said again.

"Hi, so Mal told me not to let you work pass 5 today, you and Mal have something planned? She asked curiously and plus she wants Emma to stay as long as she can, she just can't get enough.

Emma rubs her neck with her hand, "yeah, we are going for a DNA test and I'm going to meet my uncle, "Emma said still not sure how to feel about that.

Regina looked at her sympathetically,"sorry , that must be weird, do you want me to go with you, I don't have much work to do today" she asked wanting to be their for her.

"You don't have to, Mal would be there," Emma said.

"I don't mind, I actually would love to be there for you" she said seriously.

Emma looked at her for a moment," yeah that would be great, thank you" Emma said with a little smile.

"Great, it's settled, just meet me here and we will drop Lilly off with granny if Ruby and August isn't back yet and meet Mal wherever you guys are meeting at," she said with a nod.

"Ok, sounds good, alright I'd better get going" she said reluctantly pointing her thumb behind her then leaned in and quickly gave a kiss on Regina's cheeks again and again hurried out the door.

Regina snorted with a shake of her head, "some day my swan, someday" Regina said to herself, 'my swan, I like that, her confidence is belding and I am ready to help bring more of it out, time, it takes time and I have patience for my swan' Regina thought with a fond smile.

______________________________________

The day went well and Regina was able to get her job done and even Emma got done a bit early, she showed up to Regina's office around 4:50 and they went to drop Lilly off to August since he was back, he already has an interview at the garage that the bug is in tomorrow, they also said that the bug would be ready tomorrow so August could take off with it after the interview.

Regina and Emma stayed quiet though they held hands while walking to meet Mal in the lobby, they see her and walked to her still hand in hand.

Mal smirked when she saw this but said nothing about it, "you girls ready" she asked not bothering to ask if Regina was coming.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Mal we aren't girls anymore, we are women, can't you see," she said gesturing to her and Emma's chest playfully making Emma blush deep red and Mal roll her eyes with a smile.

Regina just smirked, "Ok LADIES, let's get going, oh Regina did you talk to your mother yet?" She asked as they walked out.

"No, I have a missed call from her but I forgot to call her back," Regina said as they neared the car feeling a bit guilty.

"Oh, you need to call her more often, any her and your dad are done with their trip and coming down to meet Emma" Mal said excitedly.

They got in the car, Regina in the back so Emma can be in front with Mal, Regina doesn't know how she feels, she messes her parents and she can't wait to see them, but they also never met anyone she dated, she's not ashamed of Emma, it's just that they've been on one date and she is meeting the parents, though she is meeting them as Mal's daughter and not as Regina's girlfriend or a person she is dating but she isn't going to hide her affection either, she just wished they had their relationship established and it would be on hers and Emma's time to meet her parents.

Though this is a different situation then others, Regina already knew Emma's mother before she met Emma so it shouldn't be that big of a deal.

Emma is in a similar mindset and she is also worrying on if they would like her.

"They would love you" Mal said seeing the look in her eyes, Emma nods, she understands their quietness, they are just now dating and you have this situation of meeting the parents so she lets the quiet be and started driving.

They get to the hospital, Emma gets out first and opens the back door as Mal grabs her purse and get out, Emma holds her hand out and Regina takes and steps out of the car then they walk to the entrance, hand in hand with Mal in front of them. There's probably no need to always hold hands but it just feels right to always be touching and plus Emma needs the physical contact right now, all of this is kinda nerve racking.

Mal went to the receptionist and told her that they were their for their appointment and grabbed the paperwork they needed to do.

After the paperwork was done they were called back to a room and Regina went with them not leaving Emma's side, she held Emma's hand firmly.

After a while a Sandy blond hair guy with blue eyes walked in.

"Hey Mal, how are you" he said kindly looking at her then looking at who could be his niece, no scratch that, it's his niece, she has his and his brother's eye shape, cheekbones and eye lashes, he is not sure how to feel about this.

"I'm good David, and you? How are you and Mary, " she asked, they were always good to her, no matter who James was David was always the good one.

"I'm good, we are good, thank you, she is actually going to be in her in a bit to take the samples down to the lab," he said, Mary is the nurse their.

He turned to Emma and smiled at her, "you must be Emma, you have my famous eyelashes," he said with a grin she smiles a little and gripped more firmly on Regina's hand.

He decided he is overwhelming her so he greeted Regina with a side hug, still not letting go of Emma's hand then he started with the Dr questions then he took Mal's blood, then Emma's, he then called Mary in.

She came in and greeted everyone, she scrunched her eyebrows when she saw the blonde holding hands with Regina but shrugs, friends do that right?

She left with the viles and took them to the lab, David said they could leave for an hour and come back for the results if they wanted so they decided to a mini shopping center.

Mal insisted they get their finger and toe nails done so the relented and it was the first time Emma had done this so she was as excited as a little girl, when they were done they felt good.

David called as they got back tithe car and so they headed back to the hospital, Emma and Regina hand in hand again, they went to David's office and he let them in and sat them down, he put an extra chair close to Emma's.

"So do you want me to read the results or do you want to read them yourselfs" he asked, he knows some people would rather the Dr read it to them.

"Actually I was thinking about doing it at dinner with our family" Mal said looking at Emma to see if she agrees.

Emma nods, "that sounds good, um when does Regina's parents come to town?" she asked timidly.

Everyone looked kinda shocked, "um tomorrow, why?" Mal asked confused.

"Ok so I'm not trying to put more work on anyone and I may be weird for suggesting this but can we wait for tomorrow when Regina's parents are here and have a special dinner at the Inn? I mean I know how to cook, I'm actually good at it and I can help cook," she said timidly with a red face, she has never went out and suggested something like this but it what she wants but maybe that's selfish, 'god now they are going to think I'm selfish and needy' she thought to herself.

"That is a wonderful idea, I love it, I'll talk to granny when we get back" Mal said beaming and Regina has a smile of her own looking at Emma intrigued.

"Umm if it's ok with Mal do you and your wife want to come" Emma asked David timidly, he smiled at the invite.

"Yes, of course, if it's ok with you?" He asked looking at Mal.

She smiled friendly at him, "it's totally fine and bring Henry too" she said firmly.

He smiled in thanks, Henry is his and Mary's 17 year old son and He is a really good kid, David has noticed something special going on with him but he is waiting on Henry to come out and tell them, David doesn't mind, he loves his son no matter what.

They bid their goodbyes and headed back to the Inn in time for dinner, tomorrow is gonna be a special day.

To be continued……..


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like

The next day started out the same, Emma and Mal meeting in their spots, Mal had coffee and donuts.

Emma sat next to her in thanked her, "what if the test tells us we aren't related" Emma said asked in a small voice.

"Then that is what we announce in front of our family, because no matter what, you are family, it would be heartbreaking don't get me wrong and we will get through it with our family that's gonna be here tonight, but don't ever forget that whatever the results say, you are my daughter, I can't let you go now that I met you" Mal said passionately.

Emma looks at her with a watery smile, "ok"is all she could say.

______________________________________

Emma and Lilly went to Regina's office because she said she was more than happy to take care of Lilly, they decided that Emma would be done with work around 4pm so she can head to the kitchen afterward to help granny since granny has other guest to cook for that are staying in the Inn.

The Inn has a special private dining area that they are going to us tonight for the reveal.

Of course when they get to the office Emma knocks and hears a come in, this time Regina is stand in on the side of her desk with a huge grin.

Emma walks in and walks closer to her, she can't help it, Regina is that inviting.

"Hi" Emma said with a grin of her own.

"Hey, what do you think about a date this Saturday doing something I love? Because I want to show you a part of me that my family only knows" Regina asked.

"Oh, yeah that sounds great, do I get to know where?" Emma asked hopeful.

Regina smile, "nope but dress casual and wear boots" she informed.

"Ok, will do, I should get going" Emma said then leaned in to kiss Regina's cheek only for Regina to purposely turned her head to catch Emma's lips, Emma eyes went wide with shock then kissed back, it was a short closed mouth kiss but to them it is still special, then Emma pulled back with a blush and put her hand up to wave, "ok, bye" she said awkwardly and hurried out leaving a grinning Regina behind.

Regina shake her head with that grin in place, "my swan"

______________________________________

After work Emma went to grab Lilly and took her out to potty then took her with her to the kitchen because granny said "your not aloud in my kitchen unless you bring your precious dog with you" so here she is heading to the kitchen with Lilly.

She got there and granny took Lilly off her hands and now Lilly is sitting by Grannie's side while she works, she looks up to Emma and she seems like a whole new person, she is in her zone putting things together, she even has a little crowd, Granny took her phone out and started videoing Emma in her zone in case she needs proof, it's also to good to not video it, where Emma is timid and lack confidence anywhere else, she is not timid and has confidence in the kitchen.

As they finished the preparation they heard a knock on the kitchen door and an older woman walked in like she owns the place, she is about the same age as Mal, she walked in and sees a blonde finishing they food.

"Excuse me, blondy, " she said trying to get her attention, she looks up a little startled, "Yes you, I would like to talk to you, " she said motioning her over, she complies.

"Yes?" The blonde asked.

"I would like to make sure things are running smoothly, this is an important event and I don't want anything going wrong, do you have any cooking skills" she asked.

Dumbfounded, " I I I…." Is all she said.

As the older woman was about to speak the door opened again and in walked Regina.

"Mother what are you doing in here," she asked not sure why her mother was in the kitchen.

"Oh hi darling, I was just asking this cook here if she has any cooking skills," Regina's eyes went wide as she looked at her mother then the blonde he looks a bit uneasy, they were silent, "what? What did I miss?" Cora asked at the look on her daughter's face.

Regina walked to them and stood next to the blonde and grabbed her hands in reassurance, "Mother I would like you to meet Emma, Mals daughter, she wanted to help prepare the food for us," Regina said proudly and Emma feels a little more at ease.

Cora looked at the blonde and now she sees the resemblance, she caught the hand holding but decides to not mention it, it's quiet again as Cora just stares then all of the sudden Emma was engulfed in a bear hug, it was kinda awkward for Emma because she doesn't know her but she puts her free hand on her back patting it lightly while searching for Regina's eyes, she mouthed 'help' And Regina smiles at the scene in amusement.

"You are so gorgeous, I mean you where cute as a baby too, the only time I saw you, you had red face and dark fuzz hair, I see it turned it's natural blonde, you look like Mal when Mal was your age" she said pulling away, "now she has crows feet and getting wrinkled," she teased.

"I am not and I don't have crows feet you old hag" Mal said coming in the kitchen walking their way.

"Goon" Cora retorts then hugged Mal as she hugged her back," I missed you.

"I missed you too, now let's leave the lovebirds alone and get a drink out in the dining room"  
Mal said with a smirk.

Regina and Emma's eyes went wide as they blushed a deep red.

Cora smirked too, she just loves embarrassing her daughter and it seems Mal does too, "of course, you have to tell me how you found her and how all this came about, she gestured around the though she really wants to know how Emma and Regina happened, "Oh Regina, your father is taking a nap, he drove all the way here himself though I offered to drive but nooo, he's a man, he can handle it," Cora said with a huff and an eyeroll as her and Mal exit the kitchen. 

Regina and Emma , still holding hands looked at each other then busted up laughing.

______________________________________

They put the food in the oven to stay warm as everyone got ready and now August, Ruby, Granny, Mal, cora, Regina and Emma are in the private dining area finishing setting up when an older man walked in, Regina looked up and ran to him and hugged him.

"Daddy I missed you so much" she said, Cora had a similar greeting when she first arrived and went to Regina's office, to let her know they were there.

"I missed you too baby girl, " he said affectionately, he looked up to see 2 people he didn't know and figured who the blonde was, when Regina and him separated, he walked over to the blonde, "and you must be Emma,"he said with a warm smile and hugged her just as good.

They separated and everyone was talking to each other and Emma and Regina was standing on their own talking when someone entered the room everyone looked up to see David come in with Mary, everyone smiled at them, Emma's smile dropped and eyes went wide at you came in next with his head down on his phone.

"Henny?" She asked in a choked voice.

His head shot up with wide eyes of his own, "Emmy?" He said in a choked voice of his own," oh my God Emmy!" He screamed quickly putting his phone away as he bypassed his adoptive parents and ran to Emma and hugged her so tight and she did the same, tears in their eyes.

Henry and Emma was in a foster home together and he would dress up kinda girly, not to much so he wouldn't get in trouble, Emma gave him the nickname henny because it can be short for a girls name and Emma would help him, she would play along with him and dress kinda manly just to see the light in his eyes and he gave her the nickname Emmy.

"Missed you so much Henny, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Emma said remembering the past.

Henry shook his head against her and pulled away to look her in the eye.

"You didn't do anything wrong, you took care of us and made sure we weren't hurt, you protected me and because of that I found a forever home," he said passionately, he would never blame her for the past.

One day when they were home alone Emma let him wear her dress that he fell in love with, she didn't like dresses all that much but it was given to her by charity and he was wearing it as they were dancing, that day the foster father came home early and saw this and got angry, as he was going after henry, Emma stepped in the way and told him to run, that day Emma had a broken nose and cracked ribs and she never seen Henry again until now.

Everyone is watching this seen confused but yet it's heartwarming and for the people close enough to hear them (Regina, Cora, and Mal) heartbreaking at the same time.

David and Mary came up to them and put his arm around Henry's shoulder and smiled softly at them, "I see you know each other, now I don't want to be rude but how about we eat then find out if your cousins" David said with the same smile.

Emma smiled, "no matter what the paper say, we ARE family" that earned her smiles from everyone, they settled down and Emma sat next to Regina and Henry sat next to Emma, August sat next to Ruby who has a chair on her other side for Granny, older Henry has to chairs on ins side of him for Cora and Mal, David and Mary sat together, the table is long and everyone is facing each other.

Mal, Cora and Granny went to retrieve the food, Emma is anxious, she hasn't cooked for so many adults before, Regina saw Emma's knee bouncing and she put her hand on it for concert.

Emma looks at her and took a deep breath and nods in thanks, they came out with trays of food and handed them out, Ruby had gotten up to get some tea for everyone, now everyone is seat and being a teenager as he is, Henry took the first bite while everyone else is getting their napkins ready.

"Oh my Emmy you cooked this didn't you" everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows, a bit confused then they looked at their own plate and divided it's time to taste it, so they did and there was a selective moans and gasps in the room.

Everyone started praising her about the food and she felt relieved.

"Yeah, Emmy used to cook for us all the time, she would always mix different stuff together, whatever she can find and make amazing food, it was better than what we ever could have gotten if she wasn't their, I think that's why she did it, so we can that awesome food because when we move, we won't know what we get?" Henny stated/question as he looked at Emma, she nodded.

"Yeah, I did it so that you could always have the memory of good food to follow you" Emma said in a low voice, everyone ate in quiet for a while, they understood what they meant, when they would move and either you have no food or you have to look for whatever you can to eat which isn't much, this is like a mind opener to everyone and their in their thoughts.

Emma, August and Henny has been through a lot, they understand what it's like to go without and they are in their own thoughts, about the past, then a throat cleared.

"So we all agree that Emma is the best cook, and I don't say this to everyone girl, you better be proud because I was the best cook until you, I seen you in the kitchen today and cooking is your domain, it's like you are a different person" Granny said with a smile, "and if no One believes me, I took a video," she said to everyone else and Emma's eyes went wide.

Okey so know everyone is watching the video and Emma is red as a tomato, but they seem proud so she lets them.

After dinner and the video Mal stands up and clears her throat, "so the moment we all came for and before. I unfold this paper I just want to say no matter what it says, we are all family and Emma you are a part of that for the long hall, now let's unfold this paper," Mal said then took a deep breath while everyone holds theirs, Mal unfolds the paper then look at it, she stares at it long enough to worry the room then she looks up to Emma with tears in her eyes.

"Emma, come here so I can hug my daughter" for a second Emma was confused until it registered what she said then she hoped up with wide eyes (her eyes are gonna get stuck wide with all this wide eye situations today) and ran to Mal's arms and they both sobbed while everyone cheered, this is the best day ever.

To be continued…...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Hnny's parents find out his secret


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to write today, I as in my own funk but I forced myself to do it so here we are...

The little reveal party winds down, Henny and Emma walked together to the kitchen to put some dishes in the sink, Emma looks around and when she believes they are alone she turns to Henny with a grin, "so have you dressed in any pretty dresses lately"

"What" Emma and Henny spun around to see Mary as her head pops up from behind a counter, David's head pops up slowly red in the face and waved a little feeling awkward.

Henny shifts from foot to foot, "well umm I I like to um dress up" he clears his throat "in women's clothes" he said looking down.

"Are you gay" Mary asked bluntly.

"Nnn no, I just like to dress up as a girls and feel pretty" he said in a low voice.

Mary nods a little then set her eyes on Emma, "are you gay" she asked Emma bluntly.

Emma looked at her confused and scared, "yy Yes, I I am," Emma blushed.

Mary nods a little, "that explains all that hand holding and the googly eyes between you and Regina" she looks at Henny," Henry you and I are going shopping tomorrow for some clothes, it would be so much fun" Mary said excited and all three looked at her shock as she stood up.

"And what am I gonna do tomorrow" David asked which is a response that was needed for the 2 others to let out a relieved breath.

"Hang out with your niece or your nephew August, you know they are a packaged deal," she said with a shrug" now let's go get a room," she said dragging David out of the kitchen, leaving a confused Henny and Emma in there gaping at the door they just left out of.

"What just happened" Henny asked.

"I think you just got accepted, kid, you really did find your forever home" she said with a small smile.

He smiled back at her" so did you, Emmy, so did you" he said softly.

______________________________________

Emma and Henny made it back to the private room and Mal went up to her and put her arm around her shoulders guiding her to a private corner, Emma looked up confused, "what's going on" 

Mal stepped in front of her to face her with a smile, "I want to give you this," she said handing the envelope to her, Emma opened it slowly still confused, she saw a piece of paper in there so she took it out to look at it then her eyes went wide.

"I I I ca can't take this, it's to much, I I…" Emma was speechless.

"Its all yours Emma a month after you were taken from me, I decided to open up a savings account for you in case someday I found you, I wanted you to have anything you wanted, if you wanted to go to college or wanted to buy a home or both because I believe there's enough there to do so, it's all yours Emma and I don't do take backs," Mal said firmly and lovingly.

Emma looked back and forth from the check to Mal with tears in her eyes, she suddenly hugged Mal tightly, "I don't know what to say, thank you mom" Emma said and she realized that to her knowledge it's the first she called her mom and it felt right and she felt warm at doing so and Mal was feeling the same.

"No need to thank me, baby, I want you to do what you want to with it, I mean I wouldn't want you to just blow it on something meaningless but it is your money so if that's what you do, I'll still love you regardless, just do me a favor and consider what you want" Mal said pulling back with her hands on her shoulders, "and can I recommend culinary school? You do have a special talent for cooking" she said hoping that that would be Emma's desire, if not she would just have to have Emma cook for her sometimes.

Emma nodded, "I will consider it, I never thought I was good enough for culinary but since everyone thinks I am I'll consider it," Emma said still a bit overwhelmed.

______________________________________

As everyone was putting the room back to the way it was one by one everyone snuck out until it was only Emma and Regina.

Regina looked up after she was finished with what she was doing, "where did everyone go?" She asked confused.

Emma looked up and around, "I don't know, they even took Lilly," Emma said also confused.

Regina looks at Emma, "well it looks like we are alone," she said walking to Emma.

"Yeah, it looks that way," Emma said getting nervous.

Regina snorted a bit, " relax Emma, the only thing I want to do right now is to talk and maybe some kisses afterwards," she said grinning.

Emma sighed and nodded with a small smile, "ok, good, I mean it's like I don't want to, it's just it would be my first and want it to be special, not that or not special, I mean your special to me, I mean umm, we only been on one date and I don't know if we are girlfriends, I mean I want to be your girl….." She was cut off from her rambling by Regina kissing her on the lips.

Regina pulled back with a smile, "that's what I wanted to talk about, I know it's been one date but I wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend because I know I don't want to date anyone else and I want to kiss you anytime I want, of course with your permission," Regina said with a grin.

Emma looks her in the eye and nods a little, "yeah, i friend your, girlfriend, I your girl, ugh, I will be your girlfriend," Emma said then sighed from her tongue tied, "if you'd be mine too," Emma said more clearly.

Regina had toothy grin, "I'd love to," before Regina could kiss her they heard whopping and hawking on the other side of the door, "so that's where they went," she said rolling her eyes then looked in Emma's, she leaned forward and kissed Emma, this time it was a lingering kiss and their lips move a bit together.

"Alright, we don't want to see you sucking faces, it's time for some wine" Mal said and they both sprung apart startled at the interruption, Emma's face is red at being caught.

"Oh dear, don't be embarrassed, it's perfectly normal to want to suck your girlfriend's face" Cora said with a grin, making them both blush now, oh how she loves to do that.

"Cora leave them alone and get the wine, Emma for you, you get one glass because your not 21 yet and teen Henry just gets a small dose, maybe a sip or two, just don't tell your parents wherever they are,"Mal said and went to grab the glasses.

Henny's face is red now too for a different reason, he has an idea what his parents are doing and he grimaced and so did Emma because she was thinking the same thing.

Regina notice this, "what, do you know where they are?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, kinda, umm they got a room," Emma said still with a grimace.

Regina nods her head and still looked confused, " oh" then she looked at their faces and her eyes widen, "Oh oh, that is not what I want to imagine right now," she said with a shudder and August and Ruby also had a grimace on their faces.

"Oh come now, sex is very natural, you youngsters are a bit prudish," Cora said lightly.

"We are not prudish, mother, we just don't want to imagine old people going at it," now Henny feels awkward with the adult conversation that's happening right now, maybe he should sneak out?

"who are calling old, you are only as old as you feel, and I for one feel at least 30 and you miss thing, when was the last time you went at it with anyone?" Cora asked with a smirk.

Regina eyes went wide, "Oh god, mother, just because I haven't went at it with anyone in a long time doesn't mean I'm a prude, I like to save it for someone special," she said not making eye contact with anyone.

Emma is feeling uncomfortable, she is a virgin, does that make her a prude? She doesn't know but she also feeling a little jealous that Regina had been with people before or at least one other person, even though she shouldn't, Regina wasn't her girlfriend then, they didn't even know each other.

Henry saw how uncomfortable Henny and Emma were, "alright ladies enough of the sex talk, there is a miner in here and not to mention our daughters girlfriend," he chided lightly, Cora nodded and Regina looked up at Emma now feeling guilty.

She walked up to her, "I'm sorry, Emma, that conversation should never had happened," she whispered.

"Its ok, it's just you are my girlfriend as of a few minutes ago and hearing you talk about S.E.X with someone I kinda felt jealous though I didn't know you at the time, I don't know, it's stupid," Emma whispered fidgeting a bit.

"No it's not stupid, you are right to feel these things, I would too if I heard you talk about someone else like that, let's have whine now and on our date on Saturday we could discuss this more, is that alright?" Regina asked wanting Emma to feel better about her feelings.

Emma nodded and smiled at her, Regina smiled to and she took Emma's hand and walked to the table where everyone was and sat down pulling Emma to her lap, Emma was surprised and blushed because everyone was watching but didn't even think about moving cause even with her embarrassment she felt comfortable.

Emma and Emma was handed their wine, Emma never had alcohol before so her first taste of wine she grimaced.

"It's an acquired taste, you should sip it instead of drinking it," Regina said noticing the look on Emma's face, Henny was relieved because he had yet to take a drink but now he knows to sip.

Emma takes a sip and it's a little bitter but not bad though she thinks she feels a little fussy but that can't be, right?

Henny takes a sip, it's not bad so he takes a bigger sip, "hey careful, we don't want you hungover in front of your parents tomorrow," Mal half joked, he nodded but was confused on the hungover comment.

August saw this, "hangovers are when you drink too much alcohol and get drunk from it, the next morning is the worst, you get headaches and even the sun would cause you head to hurt more," August explain.

______________________________________

"I love sitting in your lap, it is soooo nicee, your very pretty too, no your hot, no that means I'm obj, obje, that means I only see you as an object but I don't, you are beauuutttyyŷfffuulll, gorgeous, and that ass…." Emma rambled not able to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Mal how much did you give Emma to drink" Henry said not wanting Emma to go on about his daughters assets while everyone else is trying to hold back laughter.

"I only gave her a full glass, Emma honey, have you ever had alcohol?" Mal asked Emma.

Emma shook her head, "nope, never, wait yes, you gave me a glass, ummmmm, few minutes ago? Did you know that Regina smells like Apple and cinnamon? Did you know she looks hot in glasses, did you know I'm sitting on her lap right now?" Emma rambled and looked at Regina, Regina is red from embarrassment but also she is amused.

"Oh boy, maybe I should of gave her as much as I gave teen henry,"Mal said amused.

"Emma, sweety, how about I take you to your room?" Regina asked patty Emma's thigh.

"Nuh hu, we can't do that, I'm a version, I mean I'm a.. I haven't.." Regina cut her off not wanting for her to tell the whole room what she basically just did.

"No Emma I don't mean to do that but I would like to walk you to your room and make sure you are put to bed alright because honey your drunk," Regina said softly, if it was just her and Emma she would let Emma ramble about her, it was flattering and it made butterflies come alive in her stomach to know that Emma thought like this about her.

"Oh, I am? I never been drunk before, this feels weird, oh my god, I'm drunk in front of mom," everyone just laughed.

"It's alright honey, it was my fault, know go get some rest, ok" Mal said wanting her taken care of.

"Ok, Gina, are you coming, you hafta make sure I'm in bed," Emma said getting up and grabbed Regina's hand and dragged her out of the private room and to the halls, everyone started laughing at that, since Hennys parents were elsewhere, they put up a room for him so he went shortly after Emma and Regina.

" my room is here, here let get my keys," Emma said digging for her room keys.

Regina shook her head with a smile, "I got your key sweety, I'll open it," Emma nodded and stepped aside, Regina opened the door and let Emma in first, "go and find your pj's and get dressed, I'll go to the bathroom to look for some pain meds," Regina instructed.

"I no are you hurt" Emma said worriedly.

Regina snorted," no sweety, it's for you, when you are done changing, holler so I can come out and give the pills so you won't feel to bad in the morning," Regina explained.

Emma snorted, "come out, Gina I thought you was already out" Emma laughed at her own joke, Regina just shakes her head with a smile on her way to the bathroom.

'What are you doing to me my swan' she thought to herself she found Advil and a paper cup to fill with water.

"GINA, I'M READY" Emma yelled giggling.

Regina rolled her eyes and smiled as she walked out she stopped in her tracks and smile fell as her mouth hung open, there on the bed was Emma wearing a tank top no bra and red panties.

"Are are you" Regina said in a croaked voice, she cleared her throat, "are you gonna put your pj's on?" Regina asked still looking at bare legs, thighs, arms, see through tank, 'oh dear Lord how can I function'

Emma looks down at her outfit or lack of in confusion, then looked up still confused.

"This my pj's, it's what I sleep in when I'm not sharing a room with anyone," Emma said with shrug.

Regina took a deep breath and forced her eyes up to Emma's face, "Ok then, get under the covers and take this," Regina instructed so Emma complied and sat up to take the two pills that was handed to her then took the water and drinker the pills down.

"Ok you get some sleep and in the morning I'll send your mom up her with coffee, I know it's been your thing every morning and I don't want to disrupt that," Regina told her, she would like to bring the coffee herself but she had noticed every morning that Mal and Emma would sit out in the field, drinking coffee and eating donuts.

"Mom, I like that, I called her mom tonight," Emma said sleepily as she turned over falling asleep immediately.

"Good night my beautiful swan" Regina whispered then bent down to kiss Emma's forehead before leaving the room to go to here own.

To be continued………...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write Mary a homophobic and Henry gay but got inspired to do this instead, hope you like


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there's going to be a change, it just felt right at the way this story is going, I wanted to start it last chapter but I wasn't sure on the response it would prevoke.
> 
> Tw. Kinda, it's gonna be a starter of an mdlg and I hope you still like this story, let me know and if you like the idea let me know how I did in shifting it, thank you!

The next morning Emma woke up and felt weird, she just feels extra tired and have a slight headache, she remembers what happened last night and groans in her pillow, she said some embarrassing things in front of her mom and Regina's parent.

She laid in bed thinking of everything from last night, she has a girlfriend, a girlfriend who let her sit on her lap, a girlfriend who called her sweet pet names, a girlfriend who walked her to her room, a girlfriend who demanded her to get dressed for bed and took car if her.

She smiled, she had always secretly wanted someone to take care of her though she doesn't know why, she is grown and can do it herself but never the less sometimes she just wants someone to take care of her, maybe it's weird, maybe she's crazy, maybe people well think she is to much like a kid for wanting that, ugh, she doesn't know. 

She heard a knock at the door and groaned, she got up and went to the door to open it, there in the doorway is coffee attached to her mother's hand, she just stares at the coffee until Mal snorts and gives her the coffee and Emma takes it gratefully, she doesn't care that she is half naked in front of her mom, she takes the coffee and moves away from the door with no words and Mal follows her in, they sit side by side on the bed and Emma takes a few sip happily.

"Is it bad that I like being taken care of by my girlfriend?" Emma asked suddenly.

Mal looked at her with a raised eyebrow wondering where this is coming from, "no, I don't think so, it's nice to have people taking care of you and for you taking care of them, it's part of being in a relationship," Mal said with a smile.

Emma nods a bit , she isn't sure if she had her answer, she isn't sure if she can find the words to the questions and feelings she has, but her mom help a bit and she is content, she wonders how Regina feels about last night.

______________________________________

Regina woke up that morning with a smile on her face, she loved taking care of Emma and having her sit on her lap, she loved that Emma was clingy needy, is that weird, maybe, she loved tucking her in and giving her a kiss goodnight.

Regina laid there thinking of the pet names she had for Emma and the pet name she wanted to use for her, she wonders where the desire came from, when she was with Ashley, Ashley was the one who dominated what they did, Regina just wanted to keep her happy so she didn't have pet names for her, there's not many gay people around her and Ashley was attractive but guess it was some game to her because she had a boyfriend on the side.

Emma though, Regina really cares for her, she also wants to make Emma happy, Emma does make her happy and all Regina wants to do is take care of her, so many times last night is call her baby girl but she didn't think it would be right to use that name in front of family or while Emma was drunk, she wants to test that name out when Emma is sober and at the right time.

Regina doesn't know what it means but she is willing to explore it with emma.

______________________________________

Regina decided to go check on Emma, she hasn't seen her yet but Mal said she was fine when she saw her taking Lilly out, so now Regina is at Emma's door, she knocked and heard bare feet heading to the door.

The door opens to an adorable sight, Emma has a pink blanket wrapped around her body and her curls sticking out of place everywhere and in one hand she is clutching a teddy bear.

This would be a great time to call her baby girl but Regina wants to test it out so maybe not.

"Hey my beautiful swan, how are you feeling?" Regina asked concerned.

Emma looks embarrassed, "hi, I I usually sleep with beary when I feel like I don't want to sleep alone," Emma said nervously.

Regina looked confused and her heart sunk a little until she realized that Emma was talking about the bear, then she smiled toothy at her, "that is too cute, can I come in?" Regina asked.

Emma looked at her a bit shocked but nodded and stepped away and let her in, they both walked in and sat side by side on the bed, "so how are you," Regina asked again.

"I'm ok, I'm just so tired today and my head hurts a little, and and I'm I'm kinda afraid to see everyone cause of how I acted last night," Emma said looking down.

Regina left's Emma's head up with her middle and pointy finger to look at her, "there is nothing to be afraid or embarrassed about, alcohol cans make you do and say things you normally would do but you did nothing wrong, I actually loved that you are attracted to me that much," she grinned and Emma bushed, while Regina is still holding her chin she leans forward and kissed one cheek then the other, kissed her forehead then her eyelids then her nose making Emma giggle.

"Have you had anything to eat today?" Regina asked cause it looks like Emma hasn't been out of the room.

Emma nods, "my mom brought donuts with coffee this morning," Emma said with a smile.

Regina shakes her head and sighs, she should have been here earlier, "well it's about 3 in the afternoon so how about I get you room service, what would you like to eat?" Regina asked grabbing a phone.

Emma thought about it for a bit then smiled, "can I have chicken nuggets and Apple juice?" Emma asked hopeful, Regina shakes her head with a smile, she doesn't know what this is but she is loving it, loving all sides of Emma.

"Of course you can, my adorable swan" Regina said and saw light in Emma's eyes from that.

Regina looks around and starts picking up the clothes from last night, it's not really messy in the room so it's just the clothes from last nought and she folded them.

"Is it weird that I like you taking care of me and that sometimes I eat what kids eat and I sleep with a teddy bear?, in foster homes, the kids that are around always made fun of me for being a teen who still sleep with a teddy bear," Emma said feeling a bit vulnerable.

"No sweety, it's not weird And I love taking care of you, and about the food and teddy bear, it's all a part of you and I think it's adorable" Regina said and is glad that she is seeing that smile back on that adorable face, Regina has to do research on this because she is sure she heard about relationship like this somewhere, or what this relationship looks like it's heading, Regina never thought she would be in this kind of relationship but she hasn't giving herself time to explore this side of herself, with Ashley, then her sister, then running this Inn.

Maybe it was the woman that was around that she didn't even think twice about them, maybe she was always looking for someone like Emma, maybe a part of her knew what she wanted, whatever it is, she is going to research it then ease the conversation in on the date.

Room service arrived with Regina's burger, fries and water and Emma's nuggets and Apple juice. She sits it on the little table in the rooms, "alright sweety, come sit and eat," Regina said gesturing to her lap, she can't help but to love the feeling of her on her lap, Emma complied eagerly.

She sits down on her lap and lays her head on Regina's shoulder, she missed Regina, Regina smiled at this and decided to help a little.

She picks up a chicken nugget and brought it up to Emma's mouth, "here sweety open up," Emma did and when she felt the chicken in her mouth she closed her teeth around it and started eating with a humm, "that's it, good girl," Regina said, she can't help it, she is trying to tone it down but it's just so tempting, she took a deep breath to control her instincts for now, she still need to do research and talk to Emma about this.

Emma loved the praise, she feels proud now, she is confused on what this is, she doesn't think she has seen anyone be like this in a relationship but it feels right, so right.

Regina seen the look on her face and decided that she didn't have to tone it down as much, that she would keep feeding her and praising her..

"Can I have some fries?" Emma asked in a small voice and how can she say no to that, so she fed her some fries too, she helped Emma with her apple juice too.

Regina wonders where all this is coming from for the hundredth time, it is like last night became a huge turning point, or was it building up to this, well either way last night was a huge turning point and it's all because Emma got drunk, would this had happened eventually if Emma hadn't gotten drunk? Probably, it would have probably taken a long time though.

Regina can't wait to see what the future holds for them.

After eating Regina told Emma to get dressed so they can go riding on the bike, she didn't want Emma to waste the rest of her day away though she is cute wrapped up in a pink blanket .

Regina waited out in the hall as Emma got showered and changed, she is feeling a lot better after eating and her head doesn't hurt anymore so she was excited for the ride.

She opens the door to her room with a toothy grin, "I'm ready, Gina," Emma said.

Regina smiles too, "Gina? I like when you call me that," Regina said then took Emma's hand to lead her to the bike, like always Emma has a child like giddiness at getting to ride, Regina wished she could still drive with Emma in front of her so she could hold her but she can't so she settles with Emma holding her while she drives, she still feels content though, knowing Emma is behind her and safe, they just ride around town for a while.

Regina decides to stop at a deserted park, it's not unsafe, it's just a park with only swings and it is out a ways from families.

She lets Emma get off first then she sets the bike up and climbs off too, they take their helmets off and Regina takes Emma's hand and walks to the swing, she had Emma sit down and she started pushing her a bit until she decided to sit next to her.

"So is this our second date?" Emma asked not sure.

Regina nods a bit, "technically yes, we can do stuff together and it can technically be a date though the main date is still two days away and I have something special planned," Regina answered with a grin.

Emma pouted, "you still won't tell me, will you?" Emma asked with puppy dog eyes.

Oh good Lord Regina wanted to cave then, that pout and those eyes would be the death of her, "nope, you just gonna have to be surprised," Regina said still with that grin.

Emma pouted a bit more until Regina leaned over with the swing and kissed that pouty lip, that did the trick and Emma was grinning again.

______________________________________

The rest of the day went smoothly, they went back to the Inn and got Lilly from Mal and took her out back together, Regina loves it out there she just hasn't been out there in the week with everything that was going on, she took a deep breath of air, it felt so good.

They spent most of the day together, they reluctantly decided though that they should spend time with their family tomorrow because they seemed to be neglecting them, they would do it together but they think that they wouldn't give them their full attention when Emma and Regina was together in the same room, so Regina would spend time with her parents and Ruby and maybe Mary if she wanted to come back to the Inn, Emma would spend time with August, Mal and hopefully David and Henny.

Regina walked to Emma's room with her and she noticed that Emma was fidgeting nervously.

"What's wrong, my swan?" Regina asked bringing her eyes to meet hers with two fingers under Emma's chin.

Emma shrug and moved back and forth on her heels, took a deep breath, "this is gonna sound weird but umm, can can you umm, tuck tuck me in, like like you did last night," Emma asked awkwardly.

Regina just grins, "I'd love to, sweety,' Regina said and Emma beams, Emma let's them both and grabs her tank top and head to the bathroom to change, if she could she would have nice pj's with superheroes or princesses on them, she would also like a onesie for winters but those are her secret wants, she dares not to admit out loud.

She walked out and again Regina is stuck staring, good God this girl is gonna be the death of her, she instructed her to lay down then she brought the covers over her and tucked her in, "goodnight my swan," she said kissing Emma on the forehead.

"Good night Gina," Emma said sleepily.

Regina smiled down at her and made sure she was asleep, she saws the bear on the other side of the bed so she grabs it then puts it near Emma's arm so she can grab it during the night, she left one last kiss on the forehead and left her room.

To be continued…..


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like, please comment, I don't know if I'm doing good or butchering this story so please give me your opinions, thank you

It's finally Saturday, after spending time with their families which did include David, Mary and Henny, Regina had done research on hers and Emma's growing relationship, she is a little nervous, she had never had this kind of relationship but it also feels right, she would talk to Emma and ease into it though, make sure that the both of them are comfortable in this type of relationship.

Regina had heard people growing up how messed up and wrong it is but Regina doesn't feel that way, her and Emma are adults and are able to make our own decisions, it's not like Regina wants to… yeah not even going to go there, plus Regina also read that while you are in a mommy/ little girl headspace that it doesn't have to be sexual while in that head space.

Regina would like to make love to Emma at some point but she doesn't want to be in mommy/ little girl headspace at that moment, though some people does do that as role play and as long as it is two consenting adults who is Regina to judge? Regina has papers printed out about it and she would give them to Emma to read but let her know that we would ease into it and do what feels right and communicate about it.

Ok maybe Regina is a little more than a little nervous, she let Emma have an early day so they can get ready to leave at 4, she didn't want to go too late with what she has planned.

She meets Emma at in the lobby and she smiles brightly at her and a little bit of her nerves lifted, "hey there, are you ready?" She asked.

Emma nodded excitedly, "yes, can I know where we are going now?" Emma asked hopeful.

Regina laughs, "nope, you'll see, it's something I enjoy and hope you will too," Regina answered, she is glad it is time because if she goes another day with those eyes and pouty lips she might have caved and told her.

And Emma did have a pouty face until they walked near the bike and her face lit up again, she handed Emma her helmet and put hers on and got on the bike and waited for Emma to hop on, when she got on, Regina started the back and off they went to their destination.

They got to their destination and got off the bike, helmets off she watches Emma light up, "the stables, I've always wanted to see the horses," Emma said excitedly, Regina is pleased with this response, she went to her side bag that is attached to her bike and grabbed the picnic basket that she had Ruby put there.

"We are going to do more then see the horse, we are going to ride one to my favorite place out her," Regina said and saw the delight on Emma's face, she is bouncing on her feet and Regina grins, please at this.

She took her in the stables and to her beautiful black horse, "this is spirit, she is my horse, spirit this is Emma, my swan," Regina introduced them.

Emma slowly puts her hand out and let's spirit nudge her hand and giggles, "hi spirit, you are beautiful," Emma said in awe.

"You want to help me brush her and get her ready for the ride?" Regina asked already knowing the answer.

Sure enough Emma nods excitedly, Regina puts the basket down and grabs a brush and handed to Emma, she gets behind her and guides her hand with the brush over the horse slowly, it feels warm being this close to her and Emma feels the same, their stomach is swarming with butterflies.

After a while they get done with the brushing and got the saddle ready and lid Spirit out of the stall and into the yard, Regina helped Emma up first instructing her to put one foot in her connect hands and swing the other over the horse which she did, she looks beautiful up there with a silly grin.

Regina puts her foot in the sturp, bounced and swung her foot over behind Emma, she grins because now she is able to hold Emma, she wrapped her arms around Emma and grabbed the reins, Emma leans into her and sighs in content.

"Are you ready?" Regina whispered in her ear and delighted in the shiver she felt from the body in front of her.

Emma nods, "yeah, I'm ready, Gina," she said in a low voice.

So Regina pulls the reins a little and softly kicks the horse sides, she leads the horse through the path and navigates a little away from the trail until they are in a clearing and Emma let out a small gasp, in a beautiful shaded area with a beautiful pond.

Regina stops spirit then slides off, then she got in position and helped Emma down with her hand on her hip, Emma turned in her arms and Regina kissed her on the lips, she let go to grab the basket she had strapped on the horse and motioned Emma to follow her, they walked to the area that already had a picnic blanket there.

Regina gestured for Emma to set down then she sat down next to her and put the basket in front of them, "I had Ruby get subway sandwiches for us, I hope that's ok?" Regina asked as she pulled the sandwiches out, she didn't want to get something Emma but she also wanted it to be a surprise and thought subway may be her best choice.

"It's more then ok, thank you, she said when Regina handed her the sandwich, Regina handed a can of Dr pepper to Emma too, why not? It's a picnic date, she grabbed a can for herself too.

"So on this date I promised you that we would talk about the subject we talked about the other day, sex and there is something else I want to talk about too and I want to get it out of the way first, plus with this subjest sex might be mentioned," Regina said looking at Emma.

Emma nods, "ok, umm, that's fine," Emma said, though she is a bit nervous now.

Regina took a deep breath, "Ok so you remember the two times tucked you in?" Regina started and got a nod, "and me feeding you chicken nuggets?" Another nod and she took a deep breath again," well I've been thinking about how good it was to take care of you, and how adorable it was to see you with bleary and a blanket wrapped around you and I had remember people talking about a certain type of relationship," she said looking at Emma.

Emma is confused but nods her head, "Ok?," Emma said in a go in a "go on" manner.

Regina nods and took another deep breath, "well this type of relationship is called mdlg, which stands for mommy dom/little girl," Regina said looking at Emma for reaction.

Emma is still confused, "so what does that mean, I mean I guess I get it from the name of it, I can see me being a little kid and you as taking care of me but, I don't think I can act like a little girl and you a mommy during...you know, sex," Emma said, blushing.

Regina eyes went wide, "no Emma, some people may play parent and child in their sex life and as long as they are two consenting adults, then who am I to judge them, and don't get me wrong, at some point a want to make love to you my girlfriend, I just think that you may be a little and I may be a mommy dom, but when we are in the head space of mommy and little girl it won't be sexual, it would be just me taking care of you when you feel like you are a little kid," Regina explained the best she could.

Emma nods and her eyes are glassy, she doesn't know why, maybe this is a heavy subject for her, she was never allowed to be a kid and now there's an offer to do so, an offer from your girlfriend and Emma doesn't know what to think or do, this is scary, she trusts Regina, she really does but it's scary, "I don't know, I don't know what to think about it," Emma said.

Regina nods, "I understand stand, Emma I want you to know that this isn't an ultimatum, if you choose not to do this then we are continuing are girlfriends relationship, I'm not letting you go, I do have some papers you could read that explains the mdlg relationship better and if you do want to try then we can ease into it, if we aren't happy with it then we can stop, if one or the other isn't happy with it then we can stop, either way your my swan," Regina finished passionately.

Emma nodded and cleared her throat from the emotion that evoked, "ok, thank you, how can I be so lucky to have found you," Emma said, a tear running down her cheek.

Regina puts her hand up to cup Emma's cheek and swiped the tear away with her thumb, " you know I wonder the same thing about me finding you," Regina said with a grin and kissed her lips, they move their lips together, they still haven't used tongue but there's a time for that, right now they are more then content with this kiss.

Regina guess it's not the right time to talk about sex either, after springing the mdlg on her, Emma may be to overwhelmed for that talk.

They separated with toothy grins on their face, "God you are a good kisser," Regina said and Emma blushed but Regina also sees pride at the comment, they decided to finish their sandwiches and of course soda and put the trash back in the basket.

Emma is now leaning on Regina, her back to her front sitting in between Regina's legs looking at the sun set, the would still have some light from the sky when they leave, but this is just picture perfect that they had to watch it. 

"Come on baby girl, let's get going before it's too dark," Regina said rubbing her hands up and down Emma's arm, Emma sits up and starts standing then turns to Regina with with a thoughtful expression on her face as she puts her hand out to help her up.

"I like that, maybe when we are alone you can call me that often," Emma said with a little smile.

Regina stands up and is confused, then her eyes widen when she realized what she said, she wasn't going to call her that until Emma agreed, damn it! Wait Emma likes it, this is looking promising.

Regina grins and puts her arms around Emma, "are you ready to go? baby girl," Regina asked looking in Emma's eyes, Emma isn't really acting little right now but maybe saying the nickname when your mind is adult mind gives you a bit of what it would be like?

Emma nods and Regina kissed her on the lips before pulling away and grabbing the blanket, putting it in the basket and tying the basket back on the saddle, Regina helped Emma up on spirit again and she got up and behind Emma again , snaked her arms around Emma and grabbed the reins, they headed to the stables, they were still a little ways from the trail, they were basking in their closeness when all the sudden the horse got spooked, nighed then bucked until the fell off of her.

"Emma" Regina screamed.

To be continued………...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk where this came from, lol, sorry!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this chapter done trying to push through my funk, I'm sorry it took me this long and please please please comment what you think, comments encourages me and I think a need a bit of that right now.
> 
> Ps sorry if a sound needy and it gets on your nerves, that's not my intention

Melly walked through the halls and spotted Cora intimidated some poor soul who is delivering something, why they delivered it at this time, Mal does not know, she walked up to them, "Cora leave the poor guy alone"

Cora turned with a scowl, "well this asshat thinks we ordered lilies," Cora huffed.

Mal looked at the guy in confusion and looked at the lilies in his hands and just stared, "um who did you say called in the order," Mal asked timidly.

Before she got an answer her phone ringed in her pocket, "excuse me, Cora can you sighn for this, might as well get it over with," Mal asked and got a nod then walked away to answer the call.

"Hello?" Mal answered.

"Mal" Regina sobbed out.

Mal was instantly alarmed," wha what happened?" Mal asked.

"I Its Emma" is what Regina replied still sobbing.

Mal felt dread in here stomach, "where where are you,"Mal asked knowing Regina won't be able to tell her more then that.

"Hospital," is all she can say in a sob.

"I'll be there," Mal said and hung up, she rushed to Cora with her heart beating as fast to almost painful.

Cora saw the distress on Mal and was concerned, " Mal, what happened.

"Regina called, it's Emma, I don't, I don't know what happened but she is in the hospital, I have to go, God I can't loose her again," Mal said in a cracked voice, tears running down her face.

Cora is feeling dread but she has to stay strong, "Ok I'm driving, you go wait in my car and I'll tell henry, August and ruby, got it?" She asked and Mal nods then went to her car trying to control her breathing.

_____________________________________

Regina is pacing back and forth, tears down her cheeks blaming herself, she didn't protect Emma, she shouldn't have took her out on the horse or she shouldn't have stayed so late, why did she do that, know Emma is hurt.

As Regina is pacing she hears a group of feet rushing in, she stops and looks up to see Mal,her mother, her father, August and Ruby.

She runs to he parents first and hugs them at the same time crying, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have taken her to the stable or I should have left earlier, I didn't protect her," she sobbed out her guilt.

"Baby calm down, take deep breaths and tell us what happened," Henry said running his hand up and down her arm.

She stepped back and did what he instructed, "we were on a date at the stables, I took her to my spot a little ways from the trail, when we were done with our picnic, we stayed for sunset but we're leaving before it got too dark to see, spirit got spooked and through us off," she sobbed out and tried to take deep breaths to continue.

Mal grabbed her hand and squeezed it, " when I sat up and looked for Emma, she she was laying on the ground not moving," she sobbed, "I ran to her and noticed the rock under her head, I don't know what's going on, they won't tell me," Regina said more tears running down her face.

Everyone else has tears too, " I'll be back," August said turning to the nurses station.

"Regina, you did nothing wrong, you are not to blame, ok? It was an accident" Mal said then hugged her tight, both crying.

August came back a little pissed, " they won't tell me anything cause apparently foster brothers aren't real families," he huffed and Ruby wrapped her arms around him.

Mal huffed and walked to the nurse station with the face that puts fear and anyone that it is directed to.

"I need to find out what is going on with Emma Swan right now," Mal said with stone voice, even with tear streaked face she is intimidating.

The nurse is nervous now," I'm, I'm, I'm s sorry m m miss b but I c can't, y your n n…..," she was cut off by an impatient and angry Mal.

"Don't you even so I'm not family, you didn't even who I was, let me tell you that I am her mother, yes blood mother and those people behind me are all family so either one of us ask about her you well answer them, got it? And I should tell your boss about your ability to just assume that a patient has no family, now get me a damn Dr to tell me about my daughter," Mal said raising her voice.

The nurse nodes hurriedly and got on a phone for a dr, Mal turned to her family who looked at her stunned, she just shrugged and walked past to a seating area with everyone following.

______________________________________

10 minutes later Dr whale came out and to the family, "where is David?" Mal asked irritated, she doest like this guy, he is a creep,

"Its his night off, how do you know my patient?," he asked not liking her either but because she always turned him down and now he is bitter.

"First of all I could have your ads sued for being unprofessional and secondly I'm her mother, Mal said then thought she needs to tone it down to get information about her daughter, that's more important, she took a deep breath, "look I'm sorry, I'm just on edge right now, can you please tell us about what's going on with Emma," she said not really sorry but she needs to move this along.

He softens a bit and took a deep breath, "when she hit her head she had a mild bleeding so we checked, it's not deep enough for stitches so we cleaned and bandaged it, we checked her head and everything seems good, the fall and the hitting her head on the rock just made her loose consciousness, she should be fine and waking up soon but we want her here overnight to observe her for precautions," he said and was about to walk away.

"Can we see her" Mal asked.

"One at a time" he said.

"No you said yourself that she is fine and we are all her family, we are all going whether you like it or not," Mal said in a stern voice that know he is a bit scared and top that off with Regina and Cora's evil glare….. He gulped, nodded and gestured for them to follow him.

______________________________________

They entered the room and saw that Emma was looking around, she must have just woken up, Regina rushed to her sidecar Mal did the other side.

"Oh Babygirl I'm so sorry" Regina said, her hands on each side of Emma's cheeks rubbing her fingertips on her cheekbone.

"Its ok Gina, it's not your fault, where am i?," Emma asked still a bit confused.

"Your in the hospital, God's you had me so scared," Regina said leaning down kissing Emma all over her face and finally her lips.

Everyone noticed the Babygirl that slipped but didn't pay no mind, couples has nicknames for each other and they've heard Babygirl as one of them.

Mal cleared her throat, "well making out in the hospital bed, must mean you are ok," Mal said with a wink to Emma who is blushing after pulling away from Regina when Mal cleared her throat.

"Yes mom, I'm fine, just tired," she said with a yawn then looked at Regina, "can you stay with me? I want you to hold me," she said in a small voice.

"Yes, anything for you baby," Regina said then leaned down for another kiss.

"Ok we'll go and I'll be back in the moring, I love you girls," Mall said and leaned down to kiss Emma's cheek then hugged Regina.

They all have their hugs and kisses then left the room.

"Thank you," Emma said to Regina when she settled on the bed being a big spoon.

"No need to thank me, I'm happy to be here," Regina replied sincerely.

They were in silence for a bit, "what do I call you?" Emma asked quietly.

"What do you mean baby" Regina asked confused.

"When I feel little, I still want to read on it and maybe ease into it but what do I call you?" Emma asked.

Regina thought about it for a bit, "maybe momma or mommy? You call Mal mom so that way it won't be confusing," Regina said thoughtfully.

Emma hmm at that and started to falling asleep with what sounded like "mommy" coming from her mouth.

Regina smiles and stares at her lovingly for a while until sleep took her over.

To be continued……..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be a bit of time jump so that Emma has already read and did research on md/lg. 
> 
> Ps, who ordered the lilies???


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I hadn't updated sooner, I've been brainwashed by other fics, lol  
I hope this chapter makes up for it

It's been a month since the horse accident, Emma has read all about mdlg and she had accepted that she is a little, because of her past it was hard for her to imagine being a little because she had to grow up fast in the less then acceptable homes.

Tonight Emma has a plan to talk to Regina and let her know the answer along with other knews.

This is why she is standing outside of Regina's office with a rose behind her back.

"Come in" Regina said after a soft knock, when Emma opened the door Regina looked up and smiled a radiant smile at seeing her girlfriend, she stands up and walks out from behind the desk to Emma and kissed her lips, "hi darling, your extra early this morning for work" she commented.

"Yeah, umm, I actually came to see if your free tonight, I want to take you out," Emma said a bit nervous then remembered the rose, she pushed her hand out quickly and awkwardly, "here, I got you a rose."

Regina snorted and grabbed the rose as she gave Emma another kiss, "I am always free for you and I would be ready around 7," she said winking at Emma.

Emma beamed, "awesome, good, okay, August is letting me borrow the bug if that's ok?" Emma asked unsure.

"That's perfect," Regina beamed back.

______________________________________

"Did you get flowers last night?" Emma asked Mal with a smile as they sat in their spot that morning.

Mal has been getting flowers once a week since the night Emma went to the hospital, Emma seems to think it's from a secret admirer but Mal suspects something else, when HE was wooing Mal in the beginning he would bring her different types of flowers each week and lilies was the first, the fourth was tulips which is what she got last night.

Mal doesn't know what to do, even if Graham the sheriff believes her they couldn't do anything about it, maybe she should talk to him any way.

Mal gave a half smile not wanting to tell Emma just yet because she doesn't know for sure, ok she is pretty sure but she doesn't want to worry anyone yet, "I did, before you ask they are tulips this time, did you ask Regina on that special date yet? you still haven't told me why it's so special," Mal grins now effectively changed the topic.

Emma blushed, "Yes and she said yes and that she will be ready at 7," Emma said beaming.

______________________________________

At 6:50 Emma stands there at Regina's door with a rose in hand, she is early again so she hasn't knocked yet but the door opens anyway to an amused Regina.

"I am ready, I knew you would be here early so planned to be ready by know," Regina said with a soft laugh.

Emma just beams and outstretched her hand with the rose, "you look beautiful like always," she said.

Regina took the rose, "thank you and your beautiful too, babygirl," she said and walked out and kissed Emma on the lips.

They've been on a few dates and had gone back to each others rooms and had make out sessions but it hasn't moved passed that yet.

Regina pulled back and Emma blushed for being called beautiful, "thank you my queen," Regina hooked her hand in Emma's arm as they walked down the hall and to the bug, Emma opened the door for her and Regina slides in before Emma closed the door and went to the drivers side.

______________________________________

They pulled up at granny's and Regina looked at Emma with a raised eyebrow.

"We are here." Emma said not commenting on Regina's unasked question, Regina shrugged, she doesn't really care where they go as long as it's together.

Emma got out of the bug and went to open Regina's door, when she got out she placed her hand in Emma's arm and they start to walk up but then Emma was pulling her away from the front door to the diner.

"Where are we going," Regina asked confused but followed anyway to the side of granny's.

"You'll see," Regina rolled her eyes but has a smile on her face, she lets Emma lead her to the back door of granny's and watch Emma open it then stepped back to allow Regina to walk in first.

Regina walks in and waits for Emma taking her arm again, Emma walk her to the door to granny's break room and holds it open for Regina to once again walk in first, she gasped as she walked in and see a lone round table with a hot pink table cloth with a skinny vase on top that has a single rose in it and two candles on each side of it and a wine glass on each side of the table.

Emma walks up besides her and grabbed Regina's hand and interlace their fingers together.

Emma looks up to Regina, "do you like it?" Emma asked nervously.

Regina snapped out of her awestruck daze and met Emma's eyes with her own, "Emma, I love it, now I know where Ruby ran off too," Regina softly laughed at that and Emma beams.

Emma led Regina to her chair at the table pull it out for Regina, Regina sat down and Emma pushed the chair back in a bit and rounded the table to set in her chair.

"So I'm guessing someone is bringing us food and…" Regina trails off with an eyebrow raised looking at the wine glass.

Before Emma could answer the door opens and in walks August with a push cart with what looks like two plates of lasagna, one plate with four garlic breadsticks, one big bowl of salad and a madel bucket with ice and a bottle of sparkling grape juice in it.

"This looks and smells great, thank you," Regina said to August.

August looks up and smiles, " your welcome though you should thanking Emma for this," he said with a wink at Emma who blushed and looked down with a smile.

Regina, intrigued looked at Emma with a smile, "Oh? Well thank you Emma," she said and is pleased that Emma looked up with a pleased smile of her own and a "your welcome" that followed.

August placed their plates in front of them and grabbed the candles and the face from the table so he could put the salad and garlic breadsticks in the middle, he sat the face to the side so the ladies could take it with them when they leave, he grabbed the sparkling juice, popped it open and poured their share in their glass then left the bottle to the side.

"It looks like that's everything, you ladies have a wonderful night and don't do anything I would do", August said with a smirk.

Emma looked at him, "don't you mean don't do anything you wouldn't do?" Emma asked and he just shrug with a smirk and Emma rolled her eyes at him as he left and Regina snorted at that.

"So umm, I cooked the lasagna last night because I wanted to cook for you and thought I may not have the time today, I know leftovers isn't really as good as fresh food, but I want to do it for you, so I'm sorry if it's not as good and if you want someth….." She was cut of by a smiling kiss on the lips, she was surprised because when she was rambling she hadn't noticed Regina getting up and walking to her.

Emma breathed in the kiss and kissed back with a happy moan, Regina pulled back, nose almost touching, "it's ok, darling, I don't mind and after tasting your food I'm sure this would be just as delicious as it would fresh," Regina said genuinely, she has no doubt that this food is perfect.

She's right, when she sat back down and took her first bite, she couldn't hold back the moan and her eyes rolling back while Emma stares at her with a deep blush and her mouth open in an "0"shape.

Regina has to say that Emma is the best cook she ever known.

Emma started eating after a few seconds and in between bites they talked, Emma told her about the money that Mal had saved up for her since she was a baby and she told Regina that she is thinking of doing online business school and going to Autry tech for culinary class, she wants to own her own restaurant, Regina is very proud of this side of Emma.

Regina knows Emma still have her depressed days, she saw it, on those days Regina would go to her room with her own book and sat cuddled close to Emma and read in silence while Emma did the same, she just wanted to be there and let Emma know she was there without words.

So to see Emma like this, with a dream, she is very proud of that, to see Emma overcome her insecurities and live her life while battling depression, she doesn't like that Emma had to battle these things but she is proud that she could.

After their meal, they went to the couch that was in the room and sat cuddling each other.

Emma took a deep breath, "so about that mommy/ little thing, umm, I've been thinking about it and I decided I really want to do it with someone I love and trust.."Regina frowns, heart sinking, "and I realized that we haven't even told each other that we love each other, I mean, you don't have to tell me, I mean I do love you and I didn't think…" she was cut off by a hard kiss from Regina.

Regina was overjoyed, at first she thought that Emma was going to say that she doesn't love her, or that she doesn't love her yet, but her sweet, sweet, loveable, adorable, rambling Swan just told her she loved her and she couldn't be happier.

Regina pulled back only a breath away, she breath on Emma's lips, "I love you too, so so much," Regina said in a low voice and kissed her again with both her hands on each side of Emma's face this time swiping her tongue to the bottom of Emma's lips asking for entrance which was granted immediately.

While making out in the training room at granny's, Emma's hand found purchase on Regina's hips, Regina felt this and decided that they are too far apart so without breaking the kiss she lifts up and swings one leg over both of Emma's so now she is straddling her lap, they both moan at the new position and Emma feels bold enough that she snakes her both her hand to each of Regina's ass cheeks and Regina moans sharply, this is knew, they haven't went as far as grabbing at each other's asses or any private areas but Regina definitely not complaining.

Throat clearing, "um ladies?"

To be continued……


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story ever which means this is my first smut ever so let me know how I did

As Regina and Emma were on the special date Mal was going through papers and contacts while setting in the middle of her bed with cross legs, she was planning to moving closer to her daughter and finding business nearby, though she has been gone from work for a while know she has kept up the paperwork.

It's a good thing she owns her own law firm, she worked real hard after losing Emma on being a lawyer and eventually owning her own firm, she has been dead set on finding her daughter and helping people with cases that have been similar to her own, she helped a lot of people over the years.

As she was reading a paper in her hand her cell rang, she picked it up to see who is calling and it is an unknown number so she hit decline, a few minutes later her phone rang again, she picked her phone back up and it the same number, she wondered if it's someone she knows so she accepted it this time.

“Hello?” No answer, “Hello? Is anyone there?” Still no answer, “ok well I'm hanging up now,” then she hangs up and sighed, probably people prank calling.

She didn't get anymore calls that night and went back to her paper.

_____________________________________

“Ruby!” Regina said with a frown getting off of a very embarrassed Emma.

“Sorry guys, times up, Granny gave you a little extra time but they need to close up” Ruby said apologetically.

“Oh, sorry Rubes, tell Granny thank you for us” Regina said while taking Emma's hand and helping her up.

“Sorry” Emma said still red in the face.

Ruby waved her hand dismissively, “nah, your good, I'll see y'all later” Ruby said before leaving.

Regina looked up at Emma, “are you ok, baby” .

Emma nods a little, “yeah, that was just embarrassing, ya know, being caught” Emma said looking down.

Regina puts to fingers under her chin to left her head up, “it's ok, I'm sure Ruby seen worse than seeing two people making out,” she joked and got Emma to smile, Regina leaned in to peck her lips then they grabbed their stuff and headed out.

_____________________________________

Standing in front of Regina’s room, Regina still has a hold of Emma's hand, “do you want to come in,” Regina asked turning to Emma.

Emma nodded eagerly, “yes” she said a little too loud.

Regina turned towards the door with a snort at Emma's eagerness and opened the door for Emma with her following behind her in the room, she led Emma to the love seat and sat next to Emma.

“So where were we,” Regina asked and Emma looked confused until she looked at the expression on Regina’s.

“Oh, here” Emma said before leaning towards Regina and capturing her lips with hers.

They started making out again, Regina’s hands went to Emma's waste as she deepened the kiss and Emma's hands went to Regina's shoulder.

Regina snuck her tongue out to Emma's bottom lip and Emma immediately opened her mouth for their tongues to tangle.

They both feel a flutter in their stomachs that goes to their cores and before you know it Emma is laying back with Regina on top of her, Emma's hands found Regina’s ass again and Regina is hold herself up from the arm rest.

Regina pooled back a little needing air and though Emma whimpered she is grateful for the much needed air.

“Wow” Emma said still panting.

Regina smiled, “yes, wow indeed” Regina said panting herself, she really doesn't want to move but with a love seat, their position is uncomfortable so she reluctantly moves off Emma and saw Emma pout.

“Oh baby, don't pout, I figured we are both uncomfortable laying here like this”.

Emma thought about her answer for a bit than in a quiet voice asked, “do you want to move to the bed?” 

Regina snapped her head towards Emma studying her face, “are you sure? I don't want to pressure you, are you asking to just making out in bed or are you asking about sex?” Regina has to be sure, she doesn't want to do something that will make Emma uncomfortable.

Emma looks down and took a deep breath before looking up to Regina’s eyes “I'm ready, I'm sure, and it won't be sex it would be making love, because I love you!” Emma said determinedly.

Regina’s heart warmed at that and she nodded her head while standing up and stretching her hand to Emma for her to grab, she helped her up and lid her to her bed and sat her at the foot of the bed.

Regina stood in between Emma's legs and ran her fingertips over Emma's cheeks, studying her, when she is sure that Emma really wants this she leans down to kiss her.

Tongue darting out again, their tongues meet in a dance and Regina’s hands move slowly from Emma's arms to the hem of her shirt, she grabs it from both sides bunching it up in her fist before pulling back searching Emma's eyes in a question, Emma nods so Regina pulls up slowly exposing skin until she pulls the shirt off. To see a black silk bra.

Regina grabs Emma's hands and put it to the hem of her shirt, Emma realize the invitation and did the same until Regina shirt was off and she is wearing a red lace bra, Emma breath hitched, this is her first time and Regina is breathtaking.

Regina gently pulls Emma up and leaned in to kiss her while her hands moved to Emma's jeans, she rested her hand on the button of the jeans to warn Emma what she is doing, when Emma didn't stop her she gently loosen the button and went to the zipper and eased it down, she put her hand on Emma's hips to the hem of the jeans and pulled back from the kiss again to look Emma in the eye.

Emma looks a bit nervous, “are you ok? Do you want to stop?” Regina asked concerned.

Emma ahh ok her head, “no, I don't want to stop, it's just my first time and I'm nervous, what if I won't know what to do?”

Regina smiled and moved her hands to Emma's cheeks, “it is normal being nervous for your first time, don't worry, I got you, I well talk you through it, ok? I well love on you first so you could be more comfortable, is that ok? Regina asked lovingly.

Emma took and deep breath and nodded, “yeah, ok, I trust you, I love you.” 

“I love you too” Regina said then kissed her again, tongues dancing as Regina moves her hand back to the hem of the jeans and softly pulled them down Emma's thighs, she broke the kiss again and made eye contact as she pulled the jeans down further to Emma's calves, she instructed Emma to sit back down and when she did she pulled Emma's shoes off and then her jeans.

Regina stood up again and kicked her shoes off before returning to her spot in between Emma's legs which is wearing pink silk panties to go with her black silk bra, Regina thinks it's adorable, she grabs Emma's hands and put them to the button to her jeans, Emma undid the button and went to the zipper pulling it down, when she put her hands at the waste Regina put her hand on top of Emma's and they both pulled the jeans down, Regina stepped out of them and back to her spot in front of Emma, she is wearing matching red lace panties, Emma thanks is very sexy.

They kissed again, tongues dancing together and Regina slowly leans further in until Emma is laying on her back and Regina on top of her and they both moaned when bra clad breast is pressed together, Emma's hands roams Regina’s back while Regina’s hands roams Emma's sides.

Regina pulls back to instruct Emma to scoot up to the head of the bed and Regina crawled over her then resumed kissing, never breaking apart Regina pulled Emma up in a sitting position and snaked her hands around to the clasp of the bra then gently undid the clasp, she gently lowered the bra down Emma's arms then threw it behind her while still not breaking the kiss, she encourages Emma to do the same by placing her hands to the clasp to her bra.

Once fully topless Regina leans forward again making Emma lay back, they both moaned as their breasts pressed together again, this time bare, Regina pulled back a little to give them a much needed air, they both are panting, heart beating rapidly.

When they got their breath back Regina kissed Emma again then went from her lips to jaw, neck, she sucked on the pulse point there, after that she kissed down to in between Emma's breast, she stopped there and looked up to make eye contact.

“I'm going to move to your boobs now, if at all you are uncomfortable let me know and I'll stop,” she said hoarsely but softly and waited until she got a nod.

When she got her nod she moved to the right breast first then kissed her nipple before bringing it to her mouth while playing with the left breast with her other hand, Emma had started moaning and writhing a little.

When she was done with the right breast she moved to the left one as her hand moved in between them to the hem of Emma's panties, she placed her palm there to give Emma time say no if she wanted to, she didn't so Regina slowly moved her fingers to the hem and slowly slid them inside, she slid her fingers to Emma's slit and Emma hissed, she was so wet.

Regina detached her mouth from Emma's breast and looked up, “is this ok?” She got a frantic nod so she resumed her assault and gathered the moisture and slowly rubbed around Emma's clit, Emma moaned louder this time, Regina slowly moved her fingers out and started to kiss down before Emma could complain.

Regina reached the hem of the panties and put her hand on it, Emma lifted her hips so Regina slowly slid the panties down until they where off completely and threw them behind her, she laid down in between Emma's legs, put her legs over her shoulders and looked up.

Emma was breathtaking, fully bare to her, she wants to take a picture so this image could last, Emma whined which brought Regina out of her musings, she gave a reassuring smile before ducking her head to Emma's core, she sticks her tongue out and swiped it up the length of Emma's slit and Emma moaned again, a few slow licks has Emma writhing then Regina pokes her tongue to Emma's entrance then slowly enters her, Emma's hips bucked and Regina tightened her hold on Emma's thighs as she moves her tongue in Emma's entrance, she is in heaven right now.

She slides her tongue in and out, in and out, twirling it around leaving Emma a moaning writhing mess, when Regina feels that Emma is close she pulls her tongue out and goes to rapidly licks directly on Emma's cit making Emma moan loader, Regina brings her hand around and pokes her middle finger to Emma's entrance and slowly enters her and Emma crystal out at that, everything feels so good.

Regina starts moving her finger in and out, twirling her finger going out hitting Emma's g spot, Regina feelers Emma's walls closing so she sucked hard as she curled her finger and felt Emma's release.

Emma released in a silent cry, back arked, eyes shot, mouth open and fist in the sheets, she slumped down panting, body tingling, best experience ever.

Regina slowly withdrew her finger and climbed up to Emma's side and held her in her arms until she recovers, she is aching to be touched but she well hold off, even if Emma didn't want to continue, she would go take a shower and take care of herself, she doesn't want to pressure Emma.

“That was….. Wow” is all Emma could say, after calming down a bit more she noticed Regina is squeezing her legs together, “now it's seems it's your turn” she said moving to hover over Regina.

“You don't have to if you don't wan..” Regina started to say before Emma cut her off.

Emma leaned down and kissed her, she pulled back a little, “I really want to” and that is all Regina needed.

To be continued……….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this session in the next chapter???


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All smut, sorry I'm late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been forever, I've been in my funk and trying to get out of it, just know I well never abandon my stories cause I know what it's like to read unfinished stories, hope you like

“Ok, do what feels right and I'll help you.” Regina said and Emma nodded before kissing her again.

The kiss was of love and passion, she tentatively stuck her tongue out a little asking for entrance which was granted, from there the kiss got more bold.

Gaining confidence, Emma broke the kiss to kiss down Regina’s jawline and to her neck, when she got to her neck she heard a soft moan so she opened her mouth and gently sucked on the pulse point there getting more moans out of Regina, moans that are a bit louder.

After she felt it was enough she moved down with open mouth kisses until she got to Regina’s breasts, she took both in her hand and leaned towards one to kiss up to the nipples.

Regina is panting, she is growing even more wet than what she was, everything feels really good, then Emma latched on and Regina’s thoughts went blank as she moaned a bit loader then she has been.

When Emma heard the moans coming from above her she kept up what she is doing and even add her tongue, Regina is now writhing under her a little, Emma thought to pay the other side the same attention so she unmatched her mouth and kissed down that breast, kissed over and up the other and latched on to that one.

When Emma released the other breast she heard a whimper from above her, she looked up concerned, “Oh god did I hurt you?” She asked.

Regina is panting and it takes her a minute to notice the concerned look and register the question when she does she calms herself enough to smile and answer, “ no, what you were doing just felt really good then you pulled away and I missed the feeling,” she explained the best she could.

Emma listened and remembered how she felt while Regina was touching her then she understood, she smiled big, “sooo, I'm doing good then?” 

Still smiling Regina reached and caressed Emma's cheek with one hand, “ more than good, like a pro!”

Emma smile got bigger and she leaned down to kiss Regina’s lips before she got back in position, she leaned down to where she left off and started kissing down her stomach, her hands found the hem of Regina's panties as she kissed right above then she looked up to Regina for permission and she lifts her hips up as an answer.

Emma pulls the panties down to her ankles until Regina lift her feet up a little to have them pulled off completely, Emma tossed them somewhere In the room, she is focused on a stunning bare Regina right in front of her and all the sudden she is soaked again.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and bend down to be eye level with Regina’s pussy and oh it smells so delicious and looks as wet as she knows she is, she leans down and takes her first lick from the bottom of the slit to the top and both of them moaned at that, Emma continues to explore with her mouth and tongue.

Emma found out what licking Regina’s clit did to her and put her attention there moving her tongue fast around the bundle, that has Regina writhing and moaning, she didn't have to guide Emma because Emma is attentive.

As her focus is on Regina’s clit she brings a finger up to her entrance and tentatively pushed through little by little until she has her finger fully in then started a slow rhythm, she feels fingers in her hair, clinched in her.

Regina is trying not to clinch to tight as she is panting and writhing, she can't think of much except the feeling of Emma's tongue on around her clit and her finger in her, she can feel her climax approaching.

Emma starts moving her finger faster while bending them on each stroke like Regina did to her hitting her g spot and she also moved her tongue right on Regina’s clit and soon after that Regina is screaming out her climax.

Regina didn't know she could be that loud but her she was screaming Emma's name while she cums and Emma laps it up.

Regina lays there spent trying to catch her breath while she twitched a little for every sensitive piece of skin Emma kisses over while kissing up Regina’s body.

Emma is laying beside Regina as she finally recovers and sudden she turns and straddles Emma looking down at her surprised face with a smirk.

“Oh…” is all Emma can say as Regina snorted at that before leaning down kissing Emma softly.

“I want to make love to you while looking at your face, watching your expression the whole time” Regina confessed and looked hopeful at Emma.

All Emma could day is nod as she swallows another lump, Regina leans in kissing her passionately and licking Emma's lips until they were open so there tongues could mingle and mingle they did.

Regina’s hands slowly ran up and down Emma's side's feeling her shudder, she then caressed Emma's cheek with one hand and that had slowly moved down with a soft touch as they continue kissing, her hands softly makes a trail down to Emma's pubic bone and she places her open palm there as she pulled away from the kiss and leaned her forehead on Emma's.

“I want you to do to me what I am doing to you and I want us to cum together, is that alright with you?” Regina asked, she doesn't really want to be bossy in bed, she wants her lover to be comfortable.

Emma nodded then cleared her throat, “ye… yes, ve...very much,” she answered in a croaked voice.

Forehead still connected, one of Emma's arms go around Regina’s neck while Regina's other arm is on the mattress under the shoulder of that arm the is around her neck keeping her from completely crushing Emma not that she would, she's not that heavy.

Emma's other hand goes down to mimic Regina’s and as Regina moves her hand to cup Emma's pussy, Emma does the same to her and they both moan as they still have their eyes locked onto one another's.

Regina then moved to ease a single digit in Emma as she mimics her, they both moan again as they start pumping, Regina pulls almost out and added another finger to her entrance with a question in her eyes, Emma nodded then closed her eyes as Regina gently and slowly pushed both in, she stilled them once their in and wait until Emma adjust to it.

Emma upend her as and mimics Regina with two of her own fingers and as they adjust they move at first slow, as they go they build up pace and bending their fingers with each stroke hitting each other's g spot.

Regina lowers herself more to where they are connected everywhere including their hands in between their legs pushing their palms to each other's clits as they writhe and moan.

They pick up pace, climax building, hips bucking as it gets harder for them to keep their eyes open, both eyes still locked, their moving faster and faster as they are about to explode.

“Cu...c...cum wi….with me” Regina managed to whisper out and just like that they both came.. Hard.

After she stopped coming she went limp on top of Emma as Emma managed to put her arms around her.

“That...was….” Emma manage to say still trying to catch her breath.

“Yeah” is all Regina could say and not long after, they fell asleep, 30 minutes later Regina woke up a little shivering then grabbed the covers to cover them up and layed back on top of her lover with a smile and fell back asleep.

To be continued.......


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a knew story calle "self-worth" check it out if you like.
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know how this chapter went, I'm not sure how I'm doing on their progress in the md/lg dynamic...

It's been two weeks since Regina's and Emma's first time and they spend as much time together as possible, Regina is now helping Emma research possibility with schooling for culinary and business in case Emma wants to own her own restaurant.

Last week they started easy in to their md/lg roles, they started with Regina calling Emma baby girl or sometimes princess (though Regina already called her baby girl before she is using that name more often) and Emma started calling Regina mama, of course they do this in private, either in Emma's room, Regina's room or her office or when they go out together alone and Emma feels a bit small.

They have gotten comfortable with the names, they are planning on going a bit further today after work.

Emma has always felt like she wanted a partner to take care of her but at the same time wanted to be independent, it always confused and frustrated her until Regina came up with this idea and Emma started thinking of all the possibilities and thought maybe this is the answer, this is what she was missing ...that along with Regina herself because even without the md/lg dynamics she would still be just as happy with Regina.

______________________________________

Mal is now walking In the police station, though she has no proof and Graham can't do anything about it she still feels the need to confide in him about the flowers and phone calls, she told Cora a little about it but not enough for her to worry and come rushing back, she doesn't want to cause panic right now.

She got to the office door and took a deep breath before knocking, she hears paper shuffling as someone told her to come in.

She opened the door and walked in, Graham looked up and smiled at seeing her for the first time in years, he got up and walked towards her to give her a hug and she hugs him back tightly.

"Its so good to see you, I missed you Mal" he said then pulled back with his hands on her shoulders looking her up and down not Bali e vying she is here though he heard rulers that she was back, "how are you"

"Well that's kinda why I'm here but first I find my baby" she said with a beaming smile.

Graham beamed right back and hugged her again, "I'm so happy for you, how did this happened" he asked pulling away again and taking her to a chair so she could set then grabbed himself a chair to set next to her.

She began telling him how she finally got information on Emma when she turned 18 and how she followed a trail to here in this town then told him how their relationship built and about her and Regina, smiling the whole time.

When she was done and they shared in the happiness of it all she went serious and started to tell him about the flowers and phone calls, "I'm scared but I don't want to tell anyone else and have them worry" she cried and laid her head on Graham shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh shh, it's going to be ok, I'm here, and you can call me day or night, anytime, you need to tell your family in case something else happens, you need to let them in" Graham said, he is concerned and even if legally he can't do anything he'll look into it and help the best he can off the clock.  
______________________________________

After Emma was done with her work she went to retrieve Lilly from Regina and took her outside, she layed on the grass and took a deep breath while looking up to the sky with a smile on her face, she can't wait for when Regina is done with paperwork, she is excited.  
______________________________________

Emma left Lilly with August then got everything ready in her room, she got the sippy cup, stuffy, blanket and frozen out, they are going to order some snacks and watch a movie (frozen) together.

She hears a knock on the door and answered it, "hi princess, I got you some fuzzy socks" Regina said holding said socks up with a warm smile.

Emma smiled too, she let Regina in grabbing the socks, "Thank you momma"

"Your welcome baby, what do you want to order" she asked setting Emma down on the edge of the bed, she kneeled down and grabbed the socks back from Emma then removed her shoes then socks then went to put the knew fuzzy socks on her.

"Chicken nuggets, Mac in cheese and apple juice please" Emma said with a beam.

Regina snorted fondly, "certainly, and why don't we order popcorn and Reese's pieces for the snacks for the movie, did pick a movie you want" 

Emma nodded frantically, "yup, frozen, it's so cool" Emma giggled" get it, "cool"," she giggles again, already in her head space.

Regina smiled, she is still amazed at how much Emma trust her, to show her her little side, "it is cool princess, great choice! Let me call our order in so we could have dinner before we start the movie"

"Ok mommy" Emma said then busied herself with finding her coloring book while Regina called for room service.

When the call was done Regina sat with Emma helping her color until room service came with their food, Regina grabbed the glass of apple juice and poured it in the sippy cup for Emma then set the food up for them.

She sat down and had Emma to sat on her lap as she fed her, it felt so natural and good to both of them.

After they both ate Regina made sure that they are both dressed in pj's and sat the movie up, made popcorn and sat the snacks up on the bed, Emma grabbed her stuffy and blankie and snuggled in bed with Regina, Regina started the movie and they watched it as they snacked. 

When they were full and the movie was over, they decided to put finding nemo in and falling asleep in the middle of it.

To be continued…….


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, I didn't plan this drama, it planned itself so please ride it out with me and let me know what you think, I just want to get James dealt with, lol

It's been a week since Mal went to graham, he has been coming to the inn more often to visit and keep an eye on things.

Emma has enrolled in cooking classes and business as well, starting next week she'll be going to Autry than come back to do her business class online.

Regina is so proud of her girlfriend for what she accomplished since coming there, she is planning a surprise party for her as a congratulations for her accomplishments, she is also planning a surprise for her little one, she can't wait.  
______________________________________

Regina is driving her bike with Emma behind her holding on to Regina around the waist feeling the wind blowing threw their hair, they just left from granny's for a congratulations dinner.

She parked the bike in her parking space at the inn and they both got off, after putting their helmets up, Regina took Emma's hand and led her inside, Emma tried walking toward the stairs until her hand was tugged by Regina.

"I have to get some papers from granny in the party room, come!" Regina said dragging a confused Emma behind.

Regina opened a door to a dark room and walked in with Emma, as soon as they walked in, the lights turn on then an echo of "congratulations" was heard in then room startling Emma.

With a gasp Emma jumped slightly behind Regina making Regina feel guilty for scaring her.

"My god you guys scared the crap out of me" Emma said panting a little with a hand over her heart.

"Sorry" everyone said in an echo before gather around her to hug her and congratulate her.

"Guys, it's not that big of a deal, I'm not in a big collage or anything" Emma shrugged, she never thought she would have people around that would make big deals with... well anything she'd do.

"Honey, you have come out of your shell, you are battling your depression everyday and most days win, you picked yourself up, laying down roots, you are taking steps to do what you love for a living, honey, this is a big deal, you are a big deal, we love you" Mal said cupping Emma's face, both with teary eyes.

Mal is very proud of her daughter, she missed all the first in Emma's life and she would never get that back but to be here watching her daughter fall in love, grow out of that scared girl she first met and achieve her goal...well it's everything.

This time, they only poured Emma about three sips worth of wine to go with Emma's favorite cake (chocolate, duh) Regina would feed Emma some cake as a couple of course, it doesn't mean that it doesn't remind them of their dynamic, when it does they stare in each other's eyes and share a secret smile.

Their momma/little girl dynamic has gotten them closer,with it they got to know each other better and love each other even more.

"I have to go to the restroom, I'll be back" Emma said standing up from her seat next to Regina.

"Ok baby, hurry up, or I well eat the rest of your cake" Regina teased.

"Don't you dare"Emma fake glared at her girlfriend as she walked out of the party room.

,so Rubes, how have you and August been," Regina asked because truth be told she has been consumed with her and Emma as Rubes been consumed by herself and August that they haven't really caught up with each other.

Ruby smiled dreamy, "it has been great, he is a wonderful man," Ruby said then continued to talk about their dates and how he treats her and they just talked about everything they missed, well almost, Regina nor Emma aren't ready to tell their close friends about their special time together.

Mal ad Graham are catching up with each other as Cora and Henry are catching up with Mary and David, Heny decided to go set with Regina as she talked with Ruby and August.

"Hey Gina, how are you" Heny asked confidently.

Regina turned to Heny with a big, "hi Heny, how are you?" She asked

"I'm good, so umm I want to thank you for what you have done for Emma, I don't know exactly what you have done but I know that without you, she would have not gone this far" Heny said then bowed his head fidgeting a little.

"Oh Heny, you have to know I'd do anything for her and I have to believe that even if she hasn't met me she would have had it in herself to grow in life as she is now" Regina said with all the faith for her girlfriend.

"Maybe, but without the support she has with you and of all of us of course, she probably wouldn't have known it's inside of her" Heny said and all Regina could do is hug him with teary eyes.

"You are probably right, so with that said I probably should be thanking you too" she said still hugging him.

"Um guys, where is Emma? Shouldn't she be back now" Mal asked. Worriedly.

Everyone sat up and looked around concerned.

"I'll go look for her" Ruby said walking out the door, leaving everyone there worried.  
______________________________________

Emma is in the restroom washing her hands after using the stolls, she hears the door open so she looked up in the mirror to see you it is walking in and smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing in the girls room" Emma asked teasingly, she starts to frown when the person doesn't say anything, frowns even more when he started walking towards her, he grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him.

"David wha…." Emma cut herself off when she looked at his face, that scare that David has on his chin isn't there, and that small mole that's right by his nose now, David doesn't have, "James?!" Emma whispered in shock and horror.

Mal has told her all about James, the flowers he sent her and the phone calls, she described the difference between David and James just in case he come for them, well now he is here.  
______________________________________

Ruby walked towards the bathroom, when she got there she pushed the door open," Emma?" No answer, concerned she looked in all three stalls, "Emma?" She called louder still no answer so she ran to the party room and pushed the door open roughly, "she isn't in the bathroom, she rushed out and everyone started piling out of the party room to look everywhere in the inn and outside.

"Anything?" Regina asked concerned when everyone met back in the party room.

Everyone shook their head no than they hear someone's phone ring, everyone scattered to check their own phones.

"Its mine, it's the same number"Mal said as she looked at the group frightened.

"Answer it, it might be important," Graham said thanking this isn't coincidence.

Mal swallowed, pushed accept then put the phone to her ear, "hello?" She asked timidly.

"Melly!" Said a voice from the past.

"J James, wha what do you want?" Mal asked, fear still in her voice.

"I'm going to finally break the curse, I tried to just get rid of her so she wouldn't be cursed but she left a little of her course behind to make you leave, then I followed her to make sure she wasn't cursed but everywhere she went she cursed, I'm finally going to end it" he said in a crazed voice.

"Ah Jam James! What are you talking about cursed" Mal asked but it was to late, he hung up.

"Shit" David said and gained everyone's attention, "Mal, I'm so sorry, the day after Emma was born, James and I went drinking to celebrate, not much because we wanted to stay sober but he had said something about the baby being cursed, I didn't think much of it because I thought it was a joke, I never thought he would inherit my father's mental issues" David said looking guilty.

"You don't have to feel guilty, I would have thought the same, he acted pretty normal," Mal said, "now, let's find my daughter" Mal said seriously.

To be continued………..


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: little violence.
> 
> Tell me what you think

"Regina do you have cameras inside and out of the building" Graham asked.

"Yes I do, follow me" she said and quickly led the way with the whole following close behind.

She unlocked her office door, went to her computer turning it on, the group now surround the computer behind her, she got to the surveillance then stood up for Graham to sit to look threw them.

"Ok what I'm doing is watching from the time she went to the restroom which was now…. 30 minutes ago, right?" Graham asked and all nodded.

"Yes that sounds about right," Mal answered.

Graham rewound the tame to that point then watched on, they seen Emma go in then 5 minutes later a guy went in, of course they knew who it was but they were still shocked at how much he looked like David, they watched on a few minutes then Emma comes out with James behind here holding on to her arm in what seems a type grip.

They watched them head outside, Graham switched to another camera outside to follow their movements, they got in a grey SUV, Graham zoomed in to see if he can get a license plate number, he did and wrote it down.

"Ok, Regina, could you copy this and give each of us a couple Please?" He asked handing her the paper with the plate number on it and she nodded and did just that.

"As a cop I would ask that you all stay out of this but as you friend I know you won't listen, I also know that with all of us splitting up we could find them quicker, I want everyone with a partner, Heny, I'm going to have you stay here with Granny, she needs someone here with her," he said so that he wouldn't protest, he isn't allowing anyone under eighteen go on a mission like this.

Heny pouted but nodded and went to find Granny while the others talked about the direction their going to look and also sit up a group message so when they do find them they could let everyone else know.

Mal and Graham in his car, Ruby, Regina and August in her car, David and Mary in their car, Cora and Henry in theirs.

Four cars in four different directions, "what if we are too late?" Mal asked worried.

"We won't be" Graham said.

"How do you know that?" She asked skeptically.

"I'm the sheriff" he shrugged, "plus, I don't think he wants to kill her, he had the chance all this years, he is going to stall as long as he can until his mental disorders tells him otherwise, I've dealt with people like this a few times, trust me"

"I do trust you, it's him I don't trust, Mal said with a heavy sigh.  
______________________________________

"If we find them you two are texting the group because I am going to kill that motherfucker" August said, he is finally coming to realization of what's going on and he is pissed speeding down the road in Ruby's car.

Ruby and Regina shared a look, they never seen him like this so they just stayed quiet, Ruby is worried about Emma and worried about August and what would happen if they found them.

Regina is also worried about August but her main worry is for Emma.  
______________________________________

"God David, would he really kill his own daughter?" Mary asked worriedly as she drove.

"I don't know Mary, I told what my dad was like when we were young, why couldn't Emma be ours" he asked noone, he is in his own head with worry.  
______________________________________

"Oh Henry, she has to be ok, for Mal, for Regina and for us," Cora said in a croaked voice, she has gotten to love Emma as here own daughter.

"I know honey, I know," is all he said as he drives down the road.  
______________________________________

(Message)

'We found the car at the entrance of the trail to the abandoned bridge here in town'

'Heny?' Everyone messaged.

'Yeah, you guys didn't think Granny and I was going to stay put while one of our own is in danger did you?' And there was silence.

'Ok, on our way' everyone messaged.

'Stay put Heny, wait until we get there' David messaged.  
______________________________________

Mal and Graham got there first, "stay here, the both of you," Graham said sternly to Granny and heny.

"Yeah, we know, just go, we heard yelling right before you showed up" Henry said.

"I got the boy, go save our girl" Granny said.

Graham nodded then he and Mal walked that path to the bridge, they are scared because it is too quiet, both worried that they were too late.

They walked to a clearing where they could see the bridge and a body on the ground with another hovering over.

"Oh god, Emma!" Mal cried running to the bridge, she stopped abruptly when she got closer to see what person is standing over the other.

"Emma?" Mal question in shock.

"Umm, I got tired of being a punching bag" Emma said with a shrug referring to all those times in foster homes, something James said sit her off, it could have been the no good for nothing comment, or the stupid comment, or all of the insults he was spewing but she wasn't taking it any longer, she rose her fisted hand up and punched him with all she had.

"Oh Emma," Mal said and hugged her tight, Emma hugged back just as tight, they heard a groan and looked down to see James getting up.

Graham aimed his gun he had pulled on the trip to the bridge at James but before anything happened someone ran passed the three, (Graham, Mal and Emma) and tackled James back to the ground.

"You son of a bitch" to their surprise it's David, "how dare you, you are not my brother, not anymore,I'm done ignoring your crazy"David said as he pinned him down, when he was done talking he punched him in the face before he was pulled off by Graham.  
______________________________________

Heny, Mary, Ruby, August, Regina, Cora, Henry and Granny are all standing by the trail waiting for the others to Come back.

"Emma"Regina sighed in relief when she spotted the blond with her mother walking ahead of the other from the bridge.

"Emma" she shouted this time running to her and squeezing like a kid would a teddy bear in the storm, Emma hugged back not minding the squeeze.

David was next, he walked to his wife and son and hugged them.

Graham and James was next, before Graham could stop it, August had ran towards them and knocked both down attacking James.

"You bastard" he said punching him until the rest of the group pulled him off and try to calm him as Mal helped Graham up.

Graham sighed, he knew he couldn't be mad, he wants to beat the guy up to, so he just helped James up then put him in the back seat of the cruiser.

"So who wants to hear how my daughter kicked ass?"Mal asked everyone with a proud smile, "Sorry, I know he is your father but he deserved it" she said to Emma as an afterthought.

"No, it's ok, that man is not my father" Emma said seriously.

Ad that was that, the group went back to the Inn, Mal having to ride with Cora and Henry since Graham had to go straight to the station.

They all met back at the In and decided to go back to the party room for a much needed drink.

"So, what happened?".........

To be continued………..


End file.
